What If It Was All Real?
by Luh13
Summary: "E se eu te dissesse que aquilo é real? E se eu te dissesse que eu participei de boa parte daquelas aventuras? E se eu te dissesse que toda episódio, toda fanfic ou especulação dos fãs, nada mais é do que uma das possibilidades para os personagens daquela história? Bom, acreditem, porque essa é a verdade. É verdade para mim, para minha história. E eu vou contá-la para vocês."
1. Prólogo

**Oi pessoal! Espero que gostem da fic. Esse primeiro capitulo é só um prólogo. Eu geralmente não faço prólogos (eu detesto prólogos), mas achei que era necessário para esse história, que vai ser Ten/Rose, a personagem que eu criei, Audrey, vai basicamente contar a história e interferir em algumas coisas.**  
**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Eu sempre quis sair daquele lugar, daquela minha vida insuportável, mas eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria deste jeito. Quer dizer, eu sempre pensei que seria maravilhoso se isso acontecesse, e eu gostaria que acontecesse, mas eu nunca realmente acreditei que isso aconteceria.

Meu nome é Audrey Harrison, eu tenho 18 anos. Há cinco anos eu comecei a assistir uma série de televisão, bastante popular, chamada Doctor Who, uma série sobre um Timelord chamado The Doctor. Eu simplesmente me apaixonei pelo seriado e pelos seus personagens. Toda a dor que ele sentia por ter assassinado seu próprio povo pelo bem do resto do universo, para acabar com a última Time War, e como Rose Tyler, sua acompanhante, o fez melhor.

Eu sempre gostei de Rose, e sempre torci para que ela ficasse com o Doctor, mas em um episódio chamado Doomsday, na 2ª temporada, com a 10ª versão do alienígena, minhas esperanças se foram: Rose ficou presa em outra dimensão. E ele nem ao menos pode dizer a ela que a amava.

Continuei a assistir a série, com a Martha, de quem eu nunca gostei muito, não que eu a odiasse, mas nunca foi a minha acompanhante favorita, longe disso, porém ela ficou a 3ª temporada com ele, enquanto ele tentava, em vão, superar a perda de Rose. Então veio Donna, ah! Eu gostava dela! A 4ª temporada começou com uma aparição de Rose, o que me deu várias esperanças, porém não me concentrei muito nisso, eu realmente gostava de Donna, ela era divertida.

Então, no final da 4ª temporada, Rose voltou, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, e nem o Doctor. Mas ele a deixou. A deixou com o seu clone. Para ela poder fazê-lo melhor, e para que ela pudesse ter uma vida boa com alguém que também era humano, que poderia envelhecer com ela. E foi uma ótima solução para Rose, mas eu me preocupei com ele. Teve que dizer adeus para a mulher que ele ama e para sua melhor amiga, a qual nunca poderá lembrar-se dele. Ele teve que apagar a memória de Donna Noble para que ela não morresse.

Sozinho, novamente.

Então ele teve que dizer adeus para seu décimo corpo. E ele teve que dizer adeus para Rose, de sua própria maneira, tentando deixar para trás essa dolorosa parte de sua vida. Rose foi a primeira e a última pessoa (sem contar o Ood) que ele viu em sua décima regeneração.

Então vieram os Ponds! Sempre gostei deles. Fiquei agradecida por Amy cuidar dele, e Rory também. Os novos melhores amigos dele. Então eles também se foram. Então veio Clara, nunca tive uma opinião formada sobre ela, as vezes gostava dela, as vezes desgostava, acho que eu não me importava muito com ela.

E no meio de tudo isso teve, é claro, River Song, ou Melody Pond, se você preferir. Jamais gostei dela, jamais gostarei. Sinceramente, sempre tive pena de Amy e de Rory por ter aquela filha...

Bem, por que eu estou contando a minha obcessão por um programa de televisão? A resposta não é simples, mas e se eu te dissesse que aquilo é real? E se eu te dissesse que eu participei de boa parte daquelas aventuras? E se eu te dissesse que toda episódio, toda fanfic ou especulação dos fãs, nada mais é do que uma das possibilidades para os personagens daquela história? Bom, acreditem, porque essa é a verdade. É verdade para mim, para minha história. E eu vou contá-la para vocês.


	2. First Meeting The Doctor

Eu não gostei deste capítulo. Ele definitivamente ficou melhor na minha cabeça, mas como eu sabia que não iria conseguir melhorá-lo achei melhor postar logo... Enfim, espero que não esteja tão ruim e que vocês possam aproveitá-lo. Prometo que eu melhoro no próximo.

* * *

A primeira vez que eu encontrei o Doctor a Rose foi... Levemente cômico. Eu estava na escola, durante uma aula particularmente chata de matemática, e eu estava quase cochilando, então, para me manter acordada, eu rabisquei algumas coisas na mesa como "TARDIS" "Timelord" "Bad Wolf" e outros, quando de repente eu ouço um barulho familiar – e não era a explicação monótona do Sr. Emrys, meu professor – e quase dou um pulo da cadeira quando uma caixa azul se materializa no espaço entre a lousa e as carteiras dos alunos.

Todos se exaltaram e gritaram, porém eu só conseguia pensar "por favor, não seja um sonho", e felizmente não era. Um homem saiu da caixa azul, conhecida como TARDIS, usando um belo casaco marrom e all stars.

- Olá! – ele exclamou animado

Era o Doctor, em sua décima regeneração. Sorri ao vê-lo, era a minha regeneração favorita.

- Por favor, não se incomodem com a minha presença, eu só preciso verificar uma coisa. – ele falou, ninguém conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra, a minha turma jamais fora tão silenciosa – Ok... – então começou a examinar as mesas de cada aluno, que tremiam quando ele se aproximava, nem o Sr. Emrys ousou dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. Quando ele chegou na minha mesa eu sorri para ele e o timelord olhou para o que eu tinha escrito – Qual o seu nome?

- Audrey. Audrey Harrison.

- Audrey Harrison... Audrey Harrison, como você pode saber sobre a TARDIS, sobre os Timelords e sobre... Sobre... Bad Wolf? Você sabe quem é Bad Wolf?

- Rose Tyler. E... A sua vida é um programa de televisão chamado Doctor Who.

- Doctor Who? – ele perguntou, mas não estava olhando para mim, estava olhando para a TARDIS – Foi o melhor que você conseguiu surgir com?

- Não fale assim com ela! – reclamei

- Desculpe... - ele falou revirando os olhos – Saiba que essas são memórias falsas. Você jamais assistiu a esse programa. Nem leu nada relacionado a ele. A TARDIS simplesmente te passou essas informações ao longo dos anos. As linhas do tempo da minha vida. Você sabe tudo que aconteceu e que pode acontecer comigo.

- Não... Isso... Isso não é verdade. Emily! Emily, nós conversávamos sobre ele, não se lembra? – eu perguntei para a garota loira na minha frente, que fez que não com a cabeça, parecendo bastante assustada – Não? Como... Como isso é possível?

- Você sabe que é. Você sabe tudo sobre mim. Sabe até mais do que mesmo.

Fechei os olhos por um instante.

- Audrey? Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado

- Estou... É que... Memórias falsas! – falei incrédula – Não me deparo com isso todos os dias. E eu estou levemente inconformada que a TARDIS simplesmente mexeu em minhas memórias! Em minha mente! É algo pessoal! – eu falei a última parte para a nave

- Eu sei... Invasão de privacidade, a TARDIS não entende esse conceito humano.

- E você entende? – perguntei brincando

- Não. – disse uma voz feminina vinda da TARDIS

- Rose! – exclamou Doctor – Venha aqui conhecer Audrey, ela sabe tudo sobre a minha vida, tudo o que pode acontecer comigo!

- Bom... Não tudo. Eu sei como ou quando você vai morrer. Nunca cheguei ao fim de sua vida. Mas sei coisas sobre um futuro não tão próximo. – eu falei

- Viu? Ela é brilhante! Eu acabei de explicar as coisas para ela e ela está entendendo perfeitamente bem! – ele falou muito animado

- Sim, eu tenho certeza que ela incrível. Mas... – ela parou olhando em volta – Você está assustando a essas pessoas!

- Ahh... – ele falou como se só tivesse notado agora – Olá pessoal! Eu só estou de passagem. Não vou machucar ninguém. – ele prometeu

- O- o que é você? – perguntou meu professor se sentindo um pouco mais confiante, mas com a voz trêmula

- O que sou eu? Essa não é uma pergunta muito educada, se você quiser a minha opinião. O mais correto seria dizer quem é você. Quando você fala o que, dá a impressão de que eu sou uma coisa. Não é muito legal.

- Então quem é você?

- Eu sou o Doctor!

- Doctor? Doctor o que?

- Só Doctor. – eu respondi por ele

- Doctor? – tornou a perguntar meu professor

- Olá! – o timelord falou acenando, nem eu, nem Rose deixamos de dar risada

- Saia daqui então, Doctor.

- Eu não pretendia ficar, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é rude mandar as pessoas se retirarem. – ele olhou para Rose – Isso é rude, não é?

- Sim, é rude. – ela falou ainda encostada na TARDIS com os braços cruzados, e eu lembrei que ela costumava a corrigi-lo quando ele era, bem... Rude!

- Afaste-se dos alunos. – tornou a pedir o professor

- Já falei que não vou ficar... – Doctor reclamou e revirou os olhos – Audrey, deseja uma viagem?

- Achei que não perguntaria. E... Você me deve algumas explicações. – o lembrei

- E você me deve algumas também. – ele falou e ofereceu sua mão – Vamos?

- Vamos. – falei pegando minha mochila e aceitando a sua mão

Algumas pessoas tentaram me parar, algumas criaram coragem para gritar coisas como "FUJA AUDREY!" "CORRA!" "NÃO VÁ COM ELE" e outras até de tentar me parar.

- Você não pode levar uma aluna! Sua... Coisa! Você simplesmente aparece aqui e tenta levar uma menina! Eu vou chamar a segurança!

- A nossa escola não tem seguranças... – comentei

- Mas eu vou chamar ajuda! – ele falou alto e abriu a porta da sala gritando – RÁPIDO! AJUDA! ESTÃO TENTANDO RAPTAR UMA ALUNA!

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Vamos? – perguntei

- Vamos. – ele falou e abriu a porta da TARDIS, Rose entrou primeiro e então eu

- Wow! – foi tudo que eu consegui exclamar – Eu já tinha a visto antes, mas... É incrível! – eu falei maravilhada, Rose sorriu para mim

- Acho que eu sou a única que correu para fora para verificar o tamanho. – ela comentou

- Não... Mas eu já a conhecia. Sabia o que esperar. – afirmei

- É, acho que sim...

- Audrey... Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada a aceitar viajar conosco. Eu quero dizer... Você tem uma escolha, Audrey. Se você não quiser ir, eu entendo. Mas eu realmente gostaria de conversar com você.

- Eu sei que eu tenho uma escolha. Mas eu jamais deixaria essa oportunidade passar. E você nunca oferece duas vezes, não é mesmo? – falei sorrindo e ele corou levemente – Apenas em casos... Especiais. Muito especiais. – comentei e Rose também corou – Bem... Vamos sair daqui?

- Vamos! – ele falou animado – Para onde você quer ir?


	3. Ancient Greece

POV Audrey

- Eu nem acredito que isso esteja realmente acontecendo... – eu falei sorrindo – Eu provavelmente estou sonhando, ou talvez esteja maluca... O que eu tenho a perder não é mesmo? Bem, eu quero ir para a Grécia Antiga.

- De todo tempo e espaço você quer ir para a Grécia Antiga? – perguntou o Doctor erguendo a sobrancelha

- É... A cultura deles é fascinante!

- Eu sempre quis ir a Grécia, vamos, por favor, Doctor? – pediu Rose e ele mudou a postura dele totalmente

- Claro! Para a Grécia então!

- Só verifique que nós paremos na Grécia. E na antiguidade. – eu comentei e Rose riu, Doctor me olhou ofendido

- Primeira viagem e já reclamando? Aliás, nem começamos a primeira viagem...

- Bom, eu já vi bastante sobre a sua direção, então...

- Ela está certa, Doctor. Eu posso citar "algumas" vezes nas quais você errou o lugar e o tempo.

- E foram as nossas maiores aventuras! – ele falou – Ah... Macacos estúpidos... Só sabem reclamar...

-Oi! – protestou Rose

- Deixa ele, Rose... Ele ama os humanos. Principalmente os amarelo e rosas– comentei sorrindo e ambos pareceram constrangidos, idiotas... Não conseguem nem mesmo admitir o que sentem um pelo outro

- Errr... Para a Grécia então? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto

- Para a Grécia. – concordou Rose

- Estou vendo que eu vou ter muito trabalho pela frente... – comentei revirando os olhos – Para a Grécia. – eu acrescentei depois de ver os olhares suplicando para eu mudar de assunto

- Allons-y! – ele exclamou animado e apertou botões e mexeu nas alavancas, a TARDIS sacudiu e eu quase perdi o equilíbrio – Bem, aqui estamos nós. – ele falou conferindo no monitor – Athenas... 1023 a.C.

- Perfeito! – falei animada e corri para a porta, olhei para ele como se perguntasse se poderia sair, ele gesticulou para que eu o fizesse - Ah meu Deus... Ou deuses, já que estamos mesmo na Grécia Antiga! – eu falei sorrindo ao sair da TARDIS, o céu estava azul sem nenhuma nuvem, e o sol brilhava forte, nós tínhamos aterrissado na Acrópole, onde ficavam os templos e a parte mais bonita da cidade, como ficava no alto nós podíamos ver o maravilhoso mar mediterrâneo lá embaixo – Isso é lindo!

- Maravilhoso! – Rose concordou – Você devia ter me trazido para a Grécia antes. – ela comentou

- Bem... Eu planejava, mas antes eu iria te levar para Barcelona. Estou te devendo.

- É verdade...

- Barcelona... – comentei me lembrando da regeneração – Qual foi a última coisa que vocês fizeram? Quero dizer, o último lugar para onde foram?

- Nós... Fomos para um universo paralelo. – Rose comentou com a voz triste, Doctor pegou a mão dela, tentando confortá-la

- Ah... Sim. Então... Você já está merecendo isso. – eu falei e dei um tapa no braço do Doctor

- Ai! Por que foi isso?

- França. – foi tudo o que eu falei e ele acenou com a cabeça esfregando o braço, Rose sorriu

- Você mereceu... – ela comentou baixinho

- Eu já falei que sinto muito! Eu vou te compensar. Prometo. Agora... Chega de papo! Vamos explorar! Athenas... Athenas era conhecida por sua arquitetura! Estamos bem na Acrópole, meninas! Os templos gregos em seu auge estão bem aqui! Os athenienses também eram conhecidos por serem escritores, pintores, escultores... – e começou a tagarelar sobre as esculturas, sobre os templos e sobre as figuras importantes da época

Depois de um tempo ele falou para eu explorar por aí, que era parte da diversão, mas eu desconfio que ele queria ficar sozinho com Rose por um tempo... De qualquer maneira, eu ajudaria meu OTP* e conheceria mais de uma das minhas civilizações antigas favoritas.

POV Doctor

Audrey era interessante. Quer dizer, ela sabe tudo o que aconteceu e vai acontecer comigo. E é um mistério, sinceramente. Por que a TARDIS escolheu _ela_? O que ela tinha de tão especial assim?

Eram perguntas que eu responderia depois. Agora eu queria ficar sozinho com Rose. Não que eu fosse admitir isso.

- Por que você não explora um pouco? Nós nos encontramos mais tarde, ok?

- Ok... – ela falou mais olhou para mim e para Rose sorrindo, como se soubesse que eu queria ficar sozinho com ela – Comportem-se. – ela falou rindo e saiu correndo por aí

- Então, Doctor... O que você achou da Audrey?

- Bem... Nós temos muito que descobrir sobre ela. Mas nós podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora... Você disse que queria conhecer a Grécia? – falei oferecendo o braço para ela

- Exatamente, Doctor. – ela falou sorrindo pegando o meu braço

Mostrei para ela os principais templos, falei sobre os deuses, sobre arquitetura e sobre a cultura grega... Eu adorava como o rosto dela se iluminava toda vez que ela via alguma coisa a qual gostava.

No final do dia, sentei com ela no alto de um morro e assistimos o sol se por na praia, eu estava segurando a mão dela.

- Então... Você gostou?

- Gostei? Eu adorei! Grécia... Um dos poucos lugares onde nós fomos em que não precisamos correr pelas nossas vidas. – ela falou sorrindo colocando a língua entre os dentes

- Ainda. – comentei

- Ainda. – ela concordou

Quando o céu já estava escuro, nós voltamos para a TARDIS, Audrey estava por perto conversando com um atheniense. Quando nos viu ela se despediu se juntou a nós.

- Isso foi incrível! – ela falou animada – Como foi o dia de vocês?

- Foi ótimo. – Rose falou

- Vamos? – perguntei apontando para a TARDIS com a cabeça

- Vamos. – as duas concordaram e nós entramos na minha nave


	4. Secrets

Ahm... Desculpem a demora, provas, trabalhos e tudo o mais. E desculpe que o capitulo está um pouco parado. Bem... Tem um pouco de mistério, mas aventura só no próximo capitulo. Que deve sair semana que vem, ou hoje, se eu conseguir arranjar tempo para escrever. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura.

* * *

POV Audrey

- As humanas já estão cansadas? – o Sr. Biologia-Superior-dos-Timelords perguntou

- Não, mas... Eu gostaria de explorar a TARDIS, você se importa? E talvez... Se eu não estiver enganada, seja melhor descansarmos para a nossa próxima aventura.

- Não eu não me importo. Mas é realmente estranho você saber o que vai acontecer... – ele comentou, eu dei de ombros

- Bem, é a minha opinião. Não sei até que ponto eu posso interferir no que vai acontecer... – eu falei pensando se poderia salvar a Rose em Canary Wharf*

- Eu também não sei, Audrey. A TARDIS, quando me avisou sobre o que tinha feito e me mandou te procurar, disse que iria te ajudar, mas eu não sei como.

- Você? Não sabe de alguma coisa? Isso é novidade... – Rose comentou baixinho, mas ele ouviu e revirou os olhos

- Sabe, Rose, eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso. – ele falou e retomou a atenção em mim – Audrey, eu gostaria de conversar com você. Em particular, se você não se importar, Rose.

- Não... É claro que não! Por que eu me importaria? – Rose perguntou, parecendo levemente irritada... Como ele era idiota...

- Ótimo! Obrigado, Rose. Por que você não vai fazendo chá para nós? Nós já nos juntaremos a você.

- Sim, sim... – ela falou enquanto adentrava os corredores intermináveis da TARDIS

- Você é um idiota. – falei para ele

- Do que você está falando?

- Sarah Jane! Rose se sentiu como se ela fosse apenas mais uma para você. E depois de prometer para ela que ela não era, você simplesmente se engraçou com Reinette! E como se não fosse o bastante ela acabou de perder um dos melhores amigos dela! E você pede para conversar com uma garota que você conheceu horas atrás, enquanto a ignora.

- Ela... Ela sabe que não é assim... Rose...

- Doctor, eu quero ajudar vocês dois, mas, acredite no que eu digo, por mais que Rose diga que está bem, ela não está. Ela está magoada. E você realmente devia conversar com ela. Porque você realmente deveria dizer para ela como se sente, porque as coisas nem sempre terminam bem. E você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. – eu falei e ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos

- O que... – ele respirou fundo – O que acontece com ela?

- Eu... Eu não posso dizer. Eu ainda preciso resolver esses detalhes com a TARDIS, se lembra?

- Ótimo... Mais algum conselho útil? – ele perguntou aborrecido

- Ahm... Não brigue com mulheres ruivas vestidas de noiva, apesar de serem muito divertidas, elas são um pouco explosivas...

- Que tipo de conselho é esse?

- Acredite em mim, é um ótimo conselho. Espero estar aqui para conhecê-la... Bem, isso é uma coisa que eu queria saber... Eu fui chamada para ficar aqui por uma viagem? Virar uma viajante em tempo integral? Eu não estou cobrando nada, mas eu gostaria de saber...

Ele parou para refletir por um momento.

- Você sabe demais sobre meu futuro... Vou esperar para ver como você se sai quando enfrentarmos alguma aventura.

- Justo. – concordei – Agora... Eu não quero deixar Rose esperando, vamos?

- Vamos. – ele concordou e ele me levou até a cozinha

A cozinha era totalmente diferente dos corredores da TARDIS, era um contraste bem grande entre ambos. A cozinha era em sua maior parte branca: o chão, as paredes, a mesa e as cadeiras. Mas tinha algumas coisas em azul-TARDIS: as portas dos armários, a geladeira, o fogão e os estofados das cadeiras

- Eu fiz o chá. – Rose comentou apontando para as duas xícaras apoiadas na mesa, ela ainda parecia irritada

- Obrigada, Rose. É muito gentil da sua parte. – Eu agradeci. Ao perceber que o Doctor não fez o mesmo, dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas

- AI! Err... Obrigado, Rose. Você sabe que eu adoro o seu chá. – ele falou pegando uma xícara e bebendo o conteúdo – É a única coisa que você sabe fazer na cozinha... – ele comentou, provavelmente tentando sussurrar, mas Rose o ouviu claramente

- O que foi que você disse? – Rose perguntou ainda mais irritada

- Você É um idiota... – eu falei balançando a cabeça negativamente – Bem, eu esqueci a minha mochila na sala de controles, eu vou lá pegar... – comentei e saí da cozinha

Rose estava realmente estressada com ele, não era o momento para fazer brincadeiras. Por mais que fossem... Brincadeiras, ela não estava com humor para aquilo.

Quando cheguei na sala de controles, me senti levemente diferente, uma sensação estranha em minha mente.

- Olá! – eu ouvi alguém dizer

- Ahm... Quem está aí? – eu perguntei

- Bem, Audrey, eu fiquei bastante desapontada quando você não disse oi para mim, embora você tenha me elogiado... Eu sou a TARDIS. Ou melhor, eu sou Sexy.

- SEXY! – falei surpresa – Eu sinto muito, era muita informação para absorver. Ahm... Teria como você me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que eu?

- Bem... Em primeiro lugar, você não precisa falar, é só pensar. A minha voz está apenas na sua mente. E, bem... Vamos dizer que você tem ideia do porque, não tem? –ouvi a voz risonha em minha cabeça

- Eu... Acho que sim. Mas... Então é verdade?

- Eu receio que sim, Audrey. Mas você não deve contar para ninguém. Eu te dei essas informações para que você pudesse ajudá-los. Não só a perceberem o óbvio, mas também para impedir o meu lobo e o meu ladrão de se separarem. Eu não quero vê-los sofrer. Você vai ajudá-los, Audrey?

- É claro que vou! Mas eu posso? Até que ponto eu posso interferir?

- Minha ligação com você é bastante forte, Audrey, eu vou te avisar quando você tiver que parar. Mas nisso você pode ajudar. Você já leu versões em que meu lobo consegue ficar com meu ladrão.

- Sim... Sobre eu ler... Eu sei várias diferentes versões para um único acontecimento, como eu sei qual vai acontecer para poder intervir?

- Você nunca vai ter 100% de certeza, mas você vai receber alguns dados mais detalhados durante a situação. O que você precisa saber é que tudo que você assistiu tem mais chances de acontecer do que aquilo que você leu.

- Ok, então. E... Nós vamos sempre poder nos comunicar?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Só não... Mexa em minhas memórias de novo.

- Sem problemas! Agora... Eu sei que você está louca para explorar, divirta-se! Mas, Audrey, o que está na sua mochila... O segredo... Guarde bem, ok? Só revele depois da batalha de Canary Wharf, vai ser melhor para todo mundo se você guardar este segredo até lá. Eu sinto muito ter que te pedir isso.

- Eu não sei se tenho coragem para pensar nisso agora. Ou de fazer isso.

- Entendo. Mas este segredo deverá ser compartilhado, quando chegar a hora. Ele merece saber a verdade. E você também.

- Sim... Bem, foi um prazer conversar com você, Sexy. Nós... nos falamos mais tarde?

- Com certeza, Audrey.

Então a sensação estranha foi embora, e eu me senti sozinha. Andei até a minha mochila e peguei o que deveria ser escondido para que o Doctor não achasse.

POV Doctor

- Bem, acho que eu não deveria reclamar, não é? Pelo menos o meu chá é bom o bastante para você... Mas eu também pensei que eu... Esquece! – Rose falou e tentou sair da cozinha, eu a segurei pelo braço

- Rose, fale comigo. – eu pedi olhando nos olhos dela

- Desculpa, mas eu sempre achei que era você quem nunca falava sobre nada. Nunca falou sobre Sarah Jane, e só mencionou os outros porque eu perguntei! Você falou que eu era diferente, e que não ia me largar, mas... Foi isso que você fez! – ela falou com os olhos cheios de lágrima... Droga! Audrey estava certa

- Rose... Não tem um dia que eu não me arrependa de ter tomado aquela estúpida decisão. Mas saiba que eu nunca te abandonei por causa da Reinette... Aqueles robôs, se tivessem ficado lá, teriam mudado a história! E você fez isso... Salvando a vida de seu pai, se lembra? Não deu certo, não foi? Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer... E também, até onde eu sei, você poderia deixar de existir. Você tem descendência francesa pelo que você me contou, se mudaram para a Inglaterra após a Revolução Francesa, certo? Bem, alterando os eventos naquele período, poderia alterar a história de toda a sua família e você poderia simplesmente desaparecer. Não teve nada haver com Reinette, eu prometo. Eu sinto muito se eu fiz você pensar assim.

Então Rose fez algo que eu não esperava, aparentemente, as mulheres Tyler nunca fazem o que você espera: ela me deu um tapa.

Um forte e doloroso tapa bem na minha cara.

E depois ela me abraçou com força. Nenhuma reclamação da minha parte.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo. – ela falou ainda me abraçando

- Eu prometo.

* * *

O que acharam?

O que seria esse tal segredo da Audrey?

E ela vai conseguir salvar a Rose em Doomsday?

Descubra nos próximos capítulos! Os quais eu só vou postar se receber reviews :D


	5. The Idiot's Lantern - Part 1

Gente, é a minha primeira adaptação de um episódio, então eu espero que tenha ficado bom! Boa leitura para vocês!

* * *

POV Audrey

Quando Doctor sugeriu que nós fossemos ver o Elvis, eu fiquei levemente animada... Até me lembrar do que iria acontecer.

Mesmo assim, foi empolgante ter que me vestir para época: um vestido azul, parecido com o que Rose estava usando, só que sem o casaco por cima.

- Então, Audrey... – Rose começou enquanto esperávamos o Doctor do lado de fora da TARDIS – O dia de hoje vai ser bom? – ela perguntou sorrindo, tentando começar uma conversa, mas sem saber como

- Bem... – eu olhei para ela lembrando de que ela ficaria sem rosto – Coisas... Interessantes vão acontecer.

- Você realmente não vai falar nada? – Rose perguntou e eu ri

- Eu não posso, Rose. – ela soltou um suspiro

- Você já sabe o que vai acontecer... Não é justo! – ela exclamou

- Eu sei o que vai acontecer... Com vocês dois, caso eu não interfira demais. Eu não faço ideia do que pode acontecer comigo.

- Olhando por esse lado. – ela falou balançando a cabeça – Mas, fica mais interessante, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza! – eu falei e nós rimos – Eu vou tentar deixar vocês dois salvos. – eu prometi

- Obrigada, Audrey.

Neste momento, o Doctor com uma scooter saiu da TARDIS.

- Indo pelo mesmo caminho, boneca? – ele falou para Rose

- Tem outro caminho pelo qual ir, daddy-o? – ela falou e ele entregou a ela um capacete cor de rosa

- Você fala a língua local! – Doctor falou encantado

- Bem... Eu, minha mãe e os filmes do Cliff Richard todo feriado. – Rose disse colocando o capacete, subindo na scooter e colocando seus braços firmemente em torno dele

- Cliff... Sabia que sua mãe seria uma fã dele.

- Então... Para onde nós vamos? Você falou que nós iríamos ver o Elvis...

- Bom, Rose, isso se ele conseguisse acertar onde ele pousa a TARDIS, não é mesmo? – eu falei e Rose riu

- Ótimo... E onde nós estamos, senhorita sabe tudo?

- Bem, não estamos em Nova York, estamos em Londres.

- E que ano? – ele me perguntou

Pensei por um momento.

- 1953, próximos do dia da coroação da rainha Elizabeth.

- Sempre vale a pena dar uma olhada... O que acha, Rose?

- Por mim tudo bem. Audrey?

- Temos trabalho a fazer. – comentei

- Então vamos! Ahm... Você se incomoda em andar um pouco? – ele me perguntou e eu revirei os olhos

- Vou fingir que isso é um rito de iniciação. – falei e os dois riram

- Vemos você daqui a pouco.

- Certo... Me esperem antes de fazer qualquer coisa! - avisei

- Não que perder a diversão, não é? – ele me perguntou

- De jeito nenhum. Agora vão.

Eles se foram e eu comecei a andar.

Encontrei-os conversando sobre algo.

- Audrey! Estávamos te esperando!

- Ele já me encheu de fatos sobre a coroação da rainha Elizabeth... – Rose comentou

- Eu imagino!

Rose correu os olhos pelas casas.

- Por que tantas antenas? Minha vó dizia que no tempo dela mal havia televisões...

- Rose, você sempre faz as perguntas certas.

- Então isso tem a ver com as televisões? – Doctor perguntou

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a TARDIS falou em minha mente:

_- Audrey, você não pode dar todas as respostas. Eles têm que descobrir sozinhos._

_- Certo..._

- Eu... Não posso entregar as respostas para vocês. Desculpem, mas vão ter que descobrir sozinhos. Vou apenas ficar por perto, para impedir maiores danos.

- Ceeerto... – ele falou – Então, Rose tinha dado a ideia de irmos até aquela casa para descobrirmos alguma coisa, nós os ouvimos falando algumas coisas suspeitas. Isso inclui maiores danos?

- De forma alguma. Podem ir, eu vou esperar por aqui.

- Ok. Não desapareça. – ele pediu

- Pode deixar.

Esperei os dois encostada na scooter.

Doctor saiu apressado uns 15 minutos depois, veio pegar a scooter para seguir os policiais.

- Eu tenho que ir, tome conta da Rose!

- Pode deixar, boa sorte! – ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu atrás da polícia

Logo depois, Rose saiu e foi em direção a mim.

- O que devemos fazer?

- O problema está naquela loja ali. – comentei apontando para a loja de televisores

- Então... Vamos lá!

- Tem um problema... – comentei

- E que problema seria esse?

- Se você for lá, você perde o seu rosto.

- Como... Como aquela mulher? – ela perguntou apontando para a casa

- Exatamente.

- O que é a vida sem riscos? – ela falou indo em direção a loja

- Rose! – falei – Deixe que eu vou, eu prometi para ele que eu cuidaria de você.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém tome conta de mim! – ela exclamou irritada

- Eu sei que não, Rose. Mas você não sabe o como ele fica quando ele perde você. – eu falei e ela suspirou e olhou para o chão – Deixe-me ir.

- Mas... Você vai perder o rosto!

- Provavelmente. – Rose não pareceu feliz com a ideia – Olhe, eles vão me deixar na rua e...

- O que? Não... Eu não vou te deixar na rua...

- Rose! Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Os policias vão me levar para a delegacia, o Doctor vai vir para cá para ver o que nós descobrimos. Diga isso para ele: ele deve ir naquela loja. Ele terá que usar a ajuda do Tommy, aquele garoto da casa que vocês acabaram que visitar. O plano da Wire, a criatura que está por trás disso, é bastante simples: pegar o rosto de todos durante a coroação. Ele tem que impedir.

- Certo. Boa sorte. – Rose falou

- Obrigada. E não venha atrás de mim, nem me ajude, não faça nada, certo?

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo.

Fui em direção à loja e entrei.

- Eu sinto muito, senhorita. Você chegou tarde. Eu já ia trancar a porta. – disse Magpie, o dono da loja que estava sendo controlado pela Wire

- Sim, eu sei. Eu gostaria de conversar com a pessoa que está no comando.

- Bem... Você está falando com.

- Nós dois sabemos que não é bem verdade. – falei – Onde está ela? A mulher que rouba os rostos dos outros? Ela não vai mostrar a cara?

- Yohoo! Aqui estou eu! – falou um rosto na televisão – Como você sabe sobre mim?

- Não interessa, não é mesmo?- falei rispidamente – Mas como vai você, Wire?

- Poderia estar melhor. Mas acho que você não veio aqui para saber como eu estou, veio?

- Não, é claro que não. Eu vim te avisar de que eu tenho amigos poderosos. E eles virão aqui acabar com o seu plano. Você não vai me ouvir e vai tirar o meu rosto, já sei... Mas não diga que eu não avisei. Estou te dando uma chance em nome de meu amigo... Doctor. E é melhor você saber que ele não é um homem de segundas chances.

- Um rosto tão belo e jovem... Ficará lindo na minha coleção. – ela comentou ignorando tudo o que eu havia dito

- Você foi avisada. – eu comentei antes de uma luz sair da televisão e tudo ficar escuro


	6. The Idiot's Lantern - Part 2

Olá! Espero que gostem do capitulo!

* * *

POV Doctor

- Começou há um mês. – o Inspetor Bishop explicou – As pessoas foram deixadas sem rosto. As cabeças apenas... Vazias.

- Tem algum padrão? – perguntei

- Sim, está se espalhando a partir do norte de Londres. Por toda a cidade. Homens, crianças, mulheres, avós... O único padrão visível é que há muitos casos na rua...

- Na Rua Florizel. – completei

Eu estava esperando que Rose e Audrey tivessem tido mais sorte por lá, quando bateram na porta.

- Achamos mais um, senhor. – disse um policial entrando com uma pessoa com um saco cobrindo a cabeça, eu conhecia aquela saia...

- Bom trabalho, Crabtree. Doctor, olhe bem. Veja o que consegue deduzir.

Então o saco foi tirado, e eu reconheci a pessoa sem rosto. Eu reconheci os cabelos castanhos cacheados, o vestido azul... Era Audrey! Ela estava sem seus olhos verdes, sem seu nariz, sem sua boca... Mas definitivamente era ela!

- Audrey... – eu sussurrei

- Você a conhece?

- Não exatamente... – eu comentei, e realmente, eu não a conhecia, mas vê-la ali me fez ficar preocupado... Onde estava Rose? – Eles a deixaram aonde?

- Na rua.

- Estamos indo para lá! – eu falei

Quando chegamos a rua, eu comecei a procurar por Rose. Depois de um tempo a achei.

- Rose! – falei a abraçando – Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, mas Audrey... O rosto dela, Doctor! Ela me pediu para não interferir em nada! Que você viria para cá. – Rose falou depressa, parecendo brava e um pouco indignada com a situação

- Eu vou concertar isso, Rose. Eu prometo. O que mais ela disse?

- Ela disse... Que o problema está naquela loja. – Rose apontou para a loja do Magpie – Eu estava certa. Tem a ver com as televisões. – eu sorri – Bem, ela me contou que o plano da criatura que está por trás disso, Wire, se não me engano, é roubar o rosto de todos durante a coroação. Quando milhões de pessoas estiverem assistindo. Ela falou que você talvez pudesse usar ajuda do Tommy, o menino da casa que nós visitamos.

- Certo... Faz sentido. Mas eu vou contar com a sua ajuda ao invés da dele, Rose. – ela sorriu para mim – Inspetor Bishop? Eu descobri a causa de nossos problemas. – apontei para a loja de televisores e o homem assentiu

- Certo, então vamos, Doctor.

- Rose, espere aqui fora só para nós vermos se é seguro antes, tudo bem?

- Não! Eu não sou indefesa, Doctor. Você já pediu para a Audrey me proteger, e ela perdeu o rosto só para que eu não perdesse o meu! Pessoas estão sendo machucadas, e eu não estou feliz, agora vamos!

- Ela fez o que? – eu perguntei surpreso

- Ela disse para mim que se eu fosse à loja, eu perderia o meu rosto. Então ela foi no meu lugar mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria com ela.

Olhei para o rosto de Rose por alguns segundos.

- Eu estou feliz que ela o tenha feito. – soltei um suspiro – Tudo bem, vamos entrar juntos.

- Juntos. – Rose concordou

E juntos nós salvamos o dia mais uma vez, devolvemos o rosto de quem o havia perdido e assistimos a coroação da Rainha Elizabeth! Rainha brilhante, na minha opinião... Rose provavelmente gostaria de conhecê-la! Bem, deixemos isso para mais tarde, mas é uma brilhante ideia! Enfim, juntos, nós reencontramos Audrey, a quem eu estava devendo uma.

- Fizeram bom uso de meus conselhos, eu vejo. – ela falou sorrindo

- Sim! – Rose falou sorrindo e abraçou a garota – Obrigada, Audrey! Nós te devemos uma.

- Eu vou cobrar. – Audrey brincou

Rose deixou eu e Audrey sozinhos e foi conversar com o garoto, Tommy, que tinha descoberto que seu pai denunciara todos da rua. Os olhos da minha mais nova acompanhante de viagens pousaram em mim.

- Rose me contou o que você fez... – eu falei seriamente

- Ah... – ela disse simplesmente e desviou o olhar

- Você não precisava ter feito isso. Quando eu disse para você cuidar dela, eu não quis dizer que você devia se arriscar e...

- Doctor, eu sabia que não estava correndo nenhum risco sério. E eu também sei como você fica quando perde ela. – ela falou calma – Mesmo que seja só o seu rosto. – ela adicionou

- Tudo bem então. Mas eu sei como é... Poder mudar certas coisas e as vezes não conseguir, então não se culpe se você não conseguir impedir que algo de ruim aconteça com ela.

- Eu só quero mudar uma das coisas ruins que podem acontecer com ela, Doctor. Só uma. Bem, talvez duas. – ela falou tristemente olhando para Rose

- O que quer que seja... Eu acho que eu também quero que você mude. Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Eu te aviso. – ela falou e não falou nada por uns 30 segundos – E então? Isso conta como uma aventura?

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntei sem entender aonde ela queria chegar

- Você falou que iria decidir se eu iria ser uma acompanhante permanente ou só por algumas viagens.

- Bem... Eu não tenho certeza, Audrey. Eu preciso de...

- Tempo para pensar. – ela completou, eu ia começar a me desculpar, mas ela me interrompeu – Eu entendo. Quer dizer, eu sei demais sobre o seu futuro e sobre o de Rose. E eu posso mudá-los. Tanto para melhor, quanto para pior. Eu sou muito perigosa para "cair em mão erradas", mas eu também posso causar estragos estando perto... Eu entendo. – ela falou

- Sim. – eu concordei – Eu não acho que você iria causar nenhum mal a nós dois propositalmente, mas se você interferir demais... Você pode causar muitos estragos.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou – Bem, vou tentar manter vocês dois o mais a salvo possível sem interferir demais, combinado?

- Combinado. Só mais uma pergunta.

- Sim?

- O que acontece com Rose... Eu sei que você não pode me adiantar nada. Mas... Ela... Ela não... – por algum motivo eu não conseguia terminar a frase, eu simplesmente não podia imaginar Rose Tyler... morta

- Morre? Não, não. Bom, tecnicamente, sim. Mas, não.

- O que? – perguntei confuso

- Todos pensam que ela está morta, mas ela não morre.

- Todos... Incluindo eu?

- Não, você sabe que ela está viva.

- Então... Qual é o problema? Se ela está viva eu posso...

- Esse é o problema, você não pode. Nunca.

Então eu entendi. O quer que aconteça com Rose, ia ser pior do que a morte dela para mim. Porque ela estaria viva, mas eu não poderia vê-la, ou buscá-la. Ela sofreria tanto quanto eu. E isso era uma coisa que eu não podia suportar: Rose Tyler sofrendo.

- Então... Já terminaram a conversa? – Rose perguntou chegando perto de mim, eu a abracei – Por que tudo isso? – ela perguntou surpresa – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, Rose. Eu só expliquei para ele o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse interferido. Ele está feliz em ver você. – Audrey mentiu

- Ohh... Você não consegue viver sem mim, consegue? – Rose perguntou brincando

- Vem, vamos para a TARDIS. – eu mudei de assunto e peguei a mão de Rose

Porque se Audrey não conseguisse impedir o que quer que fosse de acontecer, eu iria aproveitar todos os momentos que eu tinha com Rose.

* * *

Reviews? Por favor?


	7. The Beast's Words

POV Audrey

Depois disso, nós tivemos algumas aventuras, fomos para um planeta chamado Avalon, onde tivemos que correr por nossas vidas porque Rose, acidentalmente, tocou na imagem sagrada do deus deles – o Doctor não deixou ela esquecer disso durante uma semana – e também visitamos o da Terra, mas o Doctor ainda parecia abalado sobre o que nós havíamos conversado. Ele estava com Rose, a abraçando, segurando sua mão ou simplesmente ficando perto dela.

Ela não parecia se importar, mas começou a desconfiar que houvesse algo errado. Então ela veio falar comigo.

- Audrey? – ela chamou batendo na porta do meu quarto, um cômodo pequeno onde ficava a minha cama e o meu guarda-roupa, o qual eu ainda não usara, pois não tinha levado nenhuma roupa para a TARDIS

- Pode entrar, Rose.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou.

- Audrey... Por que ele está tão estranho? Ele vem agindo assim desde que vocês conversaram, depois daquela confusão com a Wire. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas ele estava me afastando desde que nós encontramos Sarah Jane, e agora ele passa todo o tempo comigo!

- Rose, ele simplesmente percebeu que se ele perder você, vai doer nele do mesmo jeito. Não importa se vocês estiverem mais ou menos próximos. Ele tentou afastar você convidando Mickey, e com a Reinette, porque ele achou que se vocês se afastassem iria doer menos na hora que ele perdesse você.

Rose ficou em silencio por alguns momentos.

- O que você disse para ele? – ela perguntou

Eu suspirei.

- Rose, às vezes, é melhor nós não sabermos de certas coisas e...

- Você falou sobre o que vai acontecer comigo, não é? – ela me interrompeu – Não é?!

- Sim. – eu falei e ela fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente – Rose, olha, não pense nisso. Não é inevitável.

- Então por que ele age como se ele fosse me perder logo? – Rose abriu os olhos e me olhou

- Porque eu não posso garantir que isso não vai acontecer, Rose. E caso isso venha a acontecer, ele quer saber que passou o maior tempo possível com você. E você devia fazer o mesmo. – Rose assentiu

- Você está certa. Obrigada, Audrey. – Rose sorriu para mim tristemente e saiu do quarto

"_Audrey!"_ chamou a TARDIS em minha mente.

"_Oi, Sexy."_

"_Você tem que ir para a casa logo"_

"_O que? Por quê?"_

"_A próxima coisa que eles vão enfrentar é a Besta, e você sabe que eles escaparam por pouco. Se você mudar alguma coisa, mesmo que sem querer, pode acabar matando um dos dois! É melhor não arriscar, Audrey. Volte para casa e diga para eles a encontrarem depois. Eu mexi nas memórias das pessoas da sua escola, para eles, você nunca saiu de lá. Então é só voltar para o mesmo dia que você foi embora"_

"_Tudo bem, eu acho."_

Peguei a minha mochila, sai do quarto depressa e fui para a Sala de Controles, onde Rose ajudava o Doctor no conserto da TARDIS, passando as ferramentas para ele. Os dois estavam conversando e rindo baixinho.

- Ei, vocês! Parem de flertar e me ouçam. – os dois se assustaram com a minha presença e me olharam curiosos – É brincadeira, vocês podem flertar o quanto vocês quiserem.

- Nós... Nós não estávamos flertando, Audrey. – Doctor falou, as orelhas adquirindo um tom avermelhado – Nós estávamos conversando.

- Como se tivesse diferença para vocês dois! – falei e os dois coraram – Enfim, eu tenho que ir para casa por um tempo, bom, um tempo para vocês. Espero que não seja muito tempo para mim. – falei olhando sugestivamente para o Doctor

- Por que você que ir para casa? Eu estava pensando em levar vocês para Barcelona... Você iria adorar! – antes que ele pudesse tagarelar sobre Barcelona e os cachorros sem nariz, eu o interrompi

- Bom, algumas coisas vão acontecer e seria melhor se eu não estivesse por perto.

- Por quê? – Doctor quis saber e olhou para Rose, parecendo tenso de repente

- Olha, se eu interferir em qualquer coisa, tudo pode acabar mal. Essa é uma situação em que os dois sozinhos correm risco, mas se eu for com vocês o risco aumenta e muito. A TARDIS achou melhor que eu ficasse em casa até vocês resolverem isso.

- Tudo bem e... QUEM? A TARDIS?! VOCÊ PODE FALAR COM A TARDIS?

- Ahm... Sim.

Rose ficou quieta, eu sabia que ela também podia falar com Sexy desde que ela olhara em seu coração.

- E você não achou importante mencionar? Nem eu posso falar com a TARDIS! Eu consigo entender ela através de sensações, mas conversar? Realmente conversar tipo "Oi, tudo bem?"? Não devia nem ao menos ser possível e...

- Você realmente precisa parar de tagarelar, Doctor. Agora, me leve para casa. Ou melhor, para a porta da escola no dia em que eu fui embora com vocês.

- Certo... – ele falou parecendo emburrado, como se estivesse se sentindo traído porque não podia conversar com a TARDIS

Quando a TARDIS pousou eu olhei pare ele.

- Dia certo? Lugar certo? Tem certeza? – Rose riu

- Vocês duas, parem de zombar das minhas habilidades de pilotar a TARDIS!

- Certo, desculpe. – Rose falou e beijou a bochecha dele

Eu preciso descrever o quanto ele corou?

- Err... Bem, ahm... Audrey! Sim, eu tenho certeza. Nos vemos em breve?

- Nos vemos em breve. – concordei, tentando não rir dele – Boa sorte. Para os dois. Vocês vão precisar. – eu falei e os dois assentiram com um ar preocupado – Boa sorte, garota. – falei acariciando os controles da TARDIS – Tchau. – eu falei e saí da TARDIS

Esse próximos dias vão ser um saco...

Eu voltei para a minha rotina normal. Voltei para casa, onde meus pais adotivos me ignoraram, como sempre.

Bem, eu nunca expliquei essa parte da minha vida para vocês, expliquei?

Eu fui adotada ainda como bebe porque meu pais, Elizabeth e David, não conseguiam ter filhos. Bem, isso é o que eles pensavam.

Alguns anos depois de eu ser adotada, o impossível aconteceu: Elizabeth ficou grávida.

Com um filho biológico, quem é que precisa de um filho adotivo, não é mesmo? Então desde que a linda e maravilhosa Claire nasceu, eu virei uma intrusa na família feliz. E ninguém fazia questão de esconder isso de mim.

Depois de um tempo eu simplesmente parei de ligar.

Agora eu pelo menos podia fugir com um homem louco com uma caixa e sua adorável acompanhante.

E foi esse pensamento que eu me segurei para aguentar os próximos dias.

Acontece que esses dias viraram _semanas_

Depois da terceira semana, eu comecei a pensar que eu devia ter sonhado tudo isso, não seria a primeira vez.

Mas na quarta semana, uma caixa azul estava me esperando na saída da escola.

Bati na porta da TARDIS, já que eu não tinha uma chave.

Rose abriu a porta para mim, e eu entrei.

- UM MÊS, DOCTOR! UM MÊS!

- Um mês? Sério... Achei que tivesse sido uma semana! Desculpe. – ele falou, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido

Revirei os olhos.

- E então? Como foi?

- A pior experiência da minha vida. – Rose falou

Eu a abracei.

- Eu sinto muito, Rose. Eu sinto mesmo. – eu soltei Rose e olhei para ele – O que foi que aquela coisa disse? Sobre Rose. O que foi que ele disse?

- Que ela iria perder pessoas que ela ama em uma batalha. – Doctor falou e eu sorri

- Ele só disse isso? Sério?

- Por que você está feliz?

- Nada! – falei imediatamente, mas sorri ainda mais – Ele falou mais alguma coisa importante?

- Sobre você. – Doctor falou sombriamente

Eu não estava realmente preparada para aquilo.

- Oh... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer – E o que ele disse, exatamente?

- Que você guarda um segredo. Uma coisa muito importante. – seus olhos me examinavam

- Bem... Ele não mentiu. Mas eu não posso falar sobre isso. E esse segredo vai ficar guardado até que você – apontei para Rose – esteja salva. Mais alguma coisa? – falei determinadamente

- Audrey, só tome cuidado com o que você está fazendo.

- Acredite, ninguém mais do que eu quer revelar esse segredo. Principalmente para o seu bem, Doctor. Mas eu não posso. Ainda não.

- Certo. Então... Audrey, você ficou sem fazer nada por um mês, não sei como você não morreu de tédio, então... Para onde você quer ir?


	8. Jimmy Stone

**Oi pessoal! Só queria avisar que esse capitulo trata de alguns temas mais obscuros. Então, apesar de não ter nada explicito (não tem MESMO), se você se sentir desconfortável com esses temas de violência, estupro e coisas assim, pule o final.**

* * *

POV Audrey

Nós fomos para um planeta chamado Saphira, onde os habitantes tinham pele azul parecendo, bem... Safiras.

Aparentemente, essa era um planeta bastante pacífico, a não ser durante um único mês de um único ano, onde ocorreu uma guerra catastrófica. Advinha onde/quando nós fomos parar?

É claro que o Doctor tinha que errar as coordenadas e parar no meio de um grupo rebelde.

Depois de uma grande confusão, reviravoltas, bastante sangue e muita corrida pelas nossas vidas, nós conseguimos salvar a vida da família real e restauramos a paz no planeta. Chegaram a servir um banquete em nossa homenagem!

Não foi de todo ruim, eu suponho. Nós nos divertimos e tudo mais.

Porém, eu não pude deixar de notar que Rose ainda estava muito abalada do encontro com a Besta e o Doctor estava agindo de uma forma fria comigo, como se estivesse ressentido sobre alguma coisa. Resolvi perguntar o que havia acontecido quando voltássemos para a TARDIS.

- Certo, ahm... Desculpem novamente, por ter pousado no momento errado. Mas foi mais legal desta forma não é?

- Claro... – Rose respondeu com a voz distante, Doctor olhou para ela parecendo preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês dois? – perguntei depois de alguns momentos de um silêncio sufocante

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? Nada. Por que pergunta? – ele falou sem olhar para mim

- Bem, você está estranho. Você não para de me analisar e sempre olha para mim como se esperasse que eu começasse a matar todos que estão a minha volta. E Rose parece doente, e está com a aparência de quem não dorme há dias. Também está agindo de forma estranha, como se estivesse assustada.

Rose não olhou para mim, mas Doctor me estudou cautelosamente.

- Como você quer que nós nos sintamos? Você já era estranha o bastante, Audrey. Você sabe tudo o que vai acontecer na minha vida, e depois eu ainda descubro que você guarda um segredo? Que tipo de segredo é esse? E por que você não quer me contar? E por que você? Tudo isso não faz sentido. E Rose? É claro que ela está assustada! Aquela coisa no abismo disse que ela faria uma escolha que a faria perder todo mundo a quem ela ama! Você quer que ela se sinta como? – ele gritou para mim, Rose foi para o lado dele, colocando a mão em seu peito tentando acalmá-lo

- Doctor, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto mesmo. Mas tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi para proteger vocês dois! Você esteve lá, você enfrentou aquela coisa! Você sabe que se eu tivesse ido, tudo podia ter dado muito mais errado! E Rose, eu sei que você está assustada, mas saiba que não é exatamente assim. E o fato de ele ter dito isso é quase bom! Porque isso muda tudo! Eu vou explicar para vocês quando for a hora. Eu juro. Mas no momento, eu não posso! E você sabe disso, Doctor. – eu falei calmamente

Os dois me encararam

- Audrey... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo celular de Rose tocando.

- Eu tenho que atender, é a minha mãe. – ela falou e saiu da sala de controles para atender ao telefone

- Doctor, não tinha melhor jeito de fazer isso! Eu sinto muito.

- O que a Besta dizia antes? – ele perguntou

- Que ela iria morrer em batalha. – eu respondi e ele fechou os olhos

- Eu posso sentir que tem algo vindo. Algo grande e terrível. Eu não sei o que é, nem como vai acabar, mas eu sinto que algo vai acontecer. Antes do que eu gostaria. – ele abriu os olhos novamente e me encarou – Eu estou certo, não estou?

- Está. Algo grande e terrível está vindo. E você e Rose estão indo de encontro com isso.

- E você acha que ela vai sobreviver a esta tempestade?

- Eu acho que eu posso achar um lugar seguro para vocês se abrigarem. Agora, por favor, vamos parar com essas metáforas.

- Certo. – ele concordou

Rose voltou para a sala de controles, parecendo ainda mais abalada. Doctor também notou.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei

- Minha mãe... Quer que eu vá para casa. – Rose falou

- O QUE? – Doctor gritou se desesperando, ele havia entendido que ela iria voltar para casa permanentemente.

- Por pouco tempo. Ela quer me contar alguma coisa e disse que não podia dar a notícia pelo telefone.

- A gente ACABOU de visitar ela. – Doctor reclamou, mas estava visivelmente mais feliz por perceber que era só por pouco tempo

- Eu sei. Mas o assunto é sério. – Rose falou

Isso me lembrou de uma fanfic que eu havia lido há algum tempo atrás... Sobre o que era mesmo?

Ah, não... Não, não, não, não!

Jimmy Stone.

- Certo, já que você não quer compartilhar o assunto... – Doctor falou curioso enquanto colocava as coordenadas

Como Rose não disse nada, ele revirou os olhos e a TARDIS começou a sacudir. Quando parou Rose se dirigiu para a porta.

- Alguém quer vir comigo? – ela perguntou

- Eu adoraria conhecer a Jackie! – falei concordando

- Você tem certeza que a TARDIS te passou qualquer memória sobre Jackie Tyler? Memórias reais? Provavelmente não, porque se tivesse, você se esconderia na TARDIS comigo.

- Não sei... A memória dela te dando um tapa me parece bastante real... – eu falei e Rose riu levemente, ainda parecendo bastante abalada com alguma coisa

- Argh... Até depois então. Não demorem muito. E Audrey, não diga que eu não avisei!

Revirei os olhos enquanto saia da TARDIS com a Rose.

Enquanto andávamos em direção ao apartamento dos Tyler, eu olhei para Rose e perguntei:

- O que a sua mãe quer falar com você... Tem alguma coisa a ver com Jimmy Stone?

Rose parou de repente.

- Como você sabe sobre ele? Você só sabe sobre a vida do Doctor e eu nunca contaria sobre isso para ele!

- Eu li algo sobre ele uma vez, Rose. Eu... Eu sei que não ajuda, mas eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. –_ e pelo que pode acontecer_ acrescentei mentalmente

Rose assentiu.

- Você queria conhecer a minha mãe, não?

- Sim! Claro! – eu falei e nós seguimos em silêncio

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos.

- Mãe? Eu cheguei! E eu trouxe uma amiga minha e do Doctor.

- Olá, querida! – Jackie falou e abraçou Rose, depois olhou para mim – Oi! Eu sou Jackie!

- Eu sou Audrey. – cumprimentei

- E cadê aquele alien maldito? – perguntou Jackie – Nem precisa me dizer... Está com aquela nave dele! – Jackie revirou os olhos

- Eu disse para ele que era uma passagem rápida, e ele resolveu não vir. – Rose explicou – E devido ao que você quer conversar comigo, eu acho que é melhor assim.

- Você ainda não contou para ele?

- Mãe... Não é uma história simples de contar. E eu não sei se eu quero que ele saiba.

Jackie olhou um olhar sugestivo para mim.

- E você contou para a sua nova amiga?

- Não exatamente... É uma história complicada, ela simplesmente sabe. – Rose falou

- Mas eu posso dar uma volta, se vocês quiserem conversar a sós.

- Não. – Rose falou – Fique.

- Certo. – concordei

Nós nos sentamos no sofá.

- Rose, ele vai ser solto. – Jackie contou

Rose fechou os olhos e se afundou no sofá.

- Não... – ela sussurrou

- Rose, querida, ele não pode chegar perto de você que ele vai preso. Ele nunca mais vai te machucar. Ele nunca mais vai encostar em um fio de cabelo seu.

- Quem que nunca mais vai machucar a minh... Rose? – perguntou o Doctor entrando no apartamento para a surpresa geral

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você fosse esperar na TARDIS. – Rose falou, tentando se controlar, mas a voz estava visivelmente abalada, e era óbvio que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

- Fiquei entediado. Quem nunca mais vai te machucar, Rose? Quem é que algum dia já te machucou? – ele perguntou, a raiva em sua voz crescendo

- Ninguém. Não é nada. Deixe isso para lá.

- Rose... – Doctor começou, mas foi interrompido por Rose

- Olha só, você não quer falar do seu passado, e eu não quero falar do meu! Eu só quero ir para a TARDIS agora. – ela olhou para a mãe dela – Eu venho te visitar em breve.

Rose abraçou Jackie e saiu pela porta.

Eu e o Doctor também nos despedimos dela e fomos até a TARDIS em silencio.

Rose não estava na sala de controles, nem na biblioteca, nem na cozinha, nem na sala de TV. E nós não conseguíamos achar o quarto dela em lugar nenhum.

Sexy me disse que Rose queria ficar sozinha, então eu fui me deitar.

POV Doctor

O que Jackie quis dizer com "machucar"?

Eu espero que ela tenha dito isso no sentido de magoar, e isso já é ruim o bastante.

_Ela também falou "Ele nunca mais vai encostar em um fio de cabelo seu"_

Será que alguém poderia ser tão perverso a ponto de machucar Rose fisicamente?

Porque se existe alguém assim eu com certeza vou caçá-lo e matá-lo. No mínimo.

Como alguém pode pensar em machucar ela? Ela é o melhor que a raça humana tem para oferecer! Como é que alguém pode ousar tocar nela com qualquer tipo de intenção hostil?

Então eu ouvi um grito. E eu sabia muito bem quem estava gritando.

Corri para achar Rose, e agradeci a TARDIS mentalmente quando achei a porta do quarto dela rapidamente.

Ela estava dormindo. Tendo um pesadelo, provavelmente. Eles não estavam sendo tão incomuns desde a Besta.

- Rose! Rose, acorda! – eu falei chacoalhando ela

3 minutos e meio depois ela finalmente acordou.

Ela estava respirando com dificuldade e se assustou com a minha presença. Quando percebeu que era eu, começou a chorar e me abraçou.

- Shh... – falei para ela – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você está a salvo aqui na TARDIS, Rose.

Levou mais alguns minutos para ela se acalmar.

- Foi horrível, Doctor. Parecia tão real! _Ele_ estava ali e...

- Rose, foi só um sonho. O que é que tenha sido aquilo que nós enfrentamos, nós o derrotamos.

- Não... Não era sobre isso. – ela falou e abraçou as próprias pernas, desviando o olhar. Ela parecia... Envergonhada.

- Rose, isso tem a ver com o que eu ouvi você e a sua mãe conversando?

- Sim. – ela falou ainda sem olhar para mim

- Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

- Porque eu não sei como... E eu não quero que você saiba.

- Por que não? – eu perguntei segurando a mão dela

- Porque... – ela não terminou a frase, apenas riu miseravelmente.

- Rose, o que quer que tenha acontecido, você pode me contar.

Ela respirou profundamente e me encarou, os olhos voltando a lacrimejar.

- Promete que, não importa o que eu te contar agora, não vai mudar como você se sente por mim?

Olhei para ela por um momento.

- Eu prometo. – falei estendendo meu dedo mindinho para ela, ela enganchou meu dedo no dela e sorriu

Sem olhar para mim, ela começou a contar:

- Quando eu tinha 15 anos, eu conheci esse garoto, Jimmy Stone. Ele tinha 20, e... Ele parecia incrível, sabe? Tinha sua própria banda, e tinha largado a escola... – Rose deu uma risada amarga – Eu tinha uma queda por ele, mas eu nunca achei que um cara mais velho fosse ao menos olhar para mim. – dessa vez eu soltei uma risada e Rose corou – Enfim, ele me chamou para sair e eu aceitei. Alguns meses depois nós começamos a namorar. Foi um período bastante ruim para mim, por causa dele eu comecei a beber e a fumar... – Rose pareceu envergonhada de admitir isso para mim, na verdade, eu não conseguia formar a imagem dela fazendo essas coisas – Eu fazia tudo por ele. Eu até larguei a escola para me mudar para a casa dele. Contra a vontade da minha mãe, é claro. Mas eu fiz isso do mesmo jeito, porque eu achei que ele me amava e que ele era... Que ele era o homem dos meus sonhos. Mas você sabe como é... Eu era nova, inexperiente e ele era mais velho... Queria certas coisas no nosso relacionamento e eu não estava pronta. Só que, se tem uma coisa em que ele é bom, é em manipular as pessoas. Ele sempre me fez me sentir como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente, sabe? Então eu acabei cedendo, achando que eu tinha que compensar ele de alguma forma, por ser tão inútil. – Rose estava chorando agora, mas ela continuou – Ele não se importava se me machucava ou não, o que importava era que ele tivesse prazer. – eu fechei os olhos tentando conter a minha raiva – Então ele começou a beber mais e mais. Foi ficando mais violento. E um dia, ele chegou especialmente bêbado em casa e ele queria me levar para cama. Eu me recusei. Ele não gostou disso. Ele me disse coisas horríveis naquela noite e depois... Acho que você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Ele foi preso, mas já foi liberado. Ele sempre teve vários contatos, não é nenhuma surpresa...

- Rose... – eu falei e a abracei o mais forte que eu consegui – Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. E você não é inútil, ou um desperdício de espaço. Você é incrível, é brilhante. Fantástica. E sua mãe estava certa, ele nunca vai tocar em você de novo. Eu não vou deixar. Você está segura, eu prometo.

Eu me separei dela e me deitei na cama junto com ela. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei.

Não muito tempo depois, ela voltou a dormir, desta vez sem pesadelos. E eu continuei com os meus pensamentos de qual seria a melhor forma de matar Jimmy Stone.

* * *

**Eu prometo que vou fazer um capitulo fofinho em breve, para compensar esse daqui! E desculpe se eu saí um pouco do personagem do Doctor agora no final.**


	9. Love And Monsters

Oiii! Desculpe a demora! Meu Word estava travando, eu não conseguia salvar o arquivo D:  
De qualquer forma, aqui está o capitulo e está bem mais leve do que o último! Espero que gostem :D

* * *

POV Audrey

Acordei na manhã seguinte, tomei um banho e me troquei. Abri a gaveta do criado mudo com uma chave para checar se o que tinha dentro dela ainda estava lá. E estava.

Fechei e tranquei a gaveta novamente, colocando a chave em uma corrente e colocando ao redor de pescoço. Então me joguei na cama observando o teto e suspirando.

Aquele segredo estava acabando comigo.

Desviei meus pensamentos para a nossa próxima aventura com o pessoal da LINDA.

Eu não tinha muitas informações sobre o que eles faziam durante o episódio, mas isso não foi o que me preocupou... Bem, preocupou não é exatamente a palavra. Eu tive uma ideia. Uma ótima ideia, por sinal.

Eu poderia salvá-los!

Era só eu convencer o Doctor a ir falar com eles, com um pouco de sorte, nós poderíamos nos encontrar com o alien do planeta Clom antes que ele matasse alguém.

Isso seria bom. Salvar pessoas.

Decidida a por o meu plano em prática, me levantei e fui encontrar com os dois.

Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, a porta do quarto de Rose também se abriu, e ela e o Doctor saíram juntos de lá, de pijama, e ficaram me encarando.

- Não é o que você está pensando! – falou Doctor rapidamente quando eu sorri para os dois

- Eu estou pensando que você – falei apontando para Rose – teve um pesadelo e você – falei apontando para o Doctor – foi acalmar ela. Então... Aconteceu algo mais? – perguntei sorrindo

- Você parece o Jack... – Rose falou revirando os olhos

- Jack... Eu quero conhecer ele... – murmurei baixinho – De qualquer forma, eu estava procurando vocês dois!

- Espera um minuto! Como você soube que a Rose teve um pesadelo?

- Fanfic. – eu respondi – Um de vocês SEMPRE tem um pesadelo e o outro vai prestar um apoio moral... De vez em quando um apoio físico entra no meio, caso vocês queiram saber. – eu falei e os dois coraram

- Você definitivamente parece o Jack! – falou Doctor

- Oi! – exclamei – São versões do que pode acontecer... As possibilidades estão em aberto! – os dois coraram ainda mais e eu revirei os olhos – Vamos tomar café da manhã. Eu ainda não fiz chá para vocês, não é? Bem... Modéstia a parte, o meu chá é ótimo! – eu falei enquanto entrávamos na cozinha

Enquanto preparava o chá, eu observei Rose. Ela parecia que tinha dormido bem e parecia mais calma, mas talvez fosse porque o Doctor estava segurando a sua mão por debaixo da mesa. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que, apesar de parecer bem, ela ainda esta bastante machucada com tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Jimmy Stone. Ela só não ia deixar isso aparecer.

Entreguei uma xícara para cada e sentei-me à mesa com a minha própria.

- Hummm... O seu chá é realmente bom, Audrey. – falou Rose

- Obrigada, Rose. – olhei para o Doctor, que tinha acabado de colocar a xícara na boca, quando ele recolocou a xícara na mesa esperei por algum elogio, mas fui desapontada – Rude... – comentei bebi mais do meu chá

- Rude. – concordou Rose e ele revirou os olhos

- Beeem... O chá não está ruim, maaas eu vou levar vocês para Ellesméra, melhor chá do universo! – ele falou sorrindo para Rose, que não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta – É um lugar adorável! Você... Vocês – ele se corrigiu, tirando os olhos de Rose por um momento e olhando para mim, voltando os olhos para Rose continuou – vão adorar! O céu é roxo e as nuvens são azuis! E você pode ver dois sóis ao mesmo tempo! É maravilhoso e...

- Tenho certeza de que é adorável, Doctor. Mas eu queria falar com vocês sobre uma coisa antes.

- Sim? – ele falou, pegando na mão de Rose novamente, os olhos me analisando, preocupados.

- Relaxe, não é nada disso. Ainda temos algum tempo. – falei e ele pareceu relaxar, mas não largou a mão de Rose – Você tem um fã-clube, chamado LINDA. E eu acho que é uma boa ideia visitá-los o quanto antes.

- Por quê? – Doctor pareceu curioso

- Porque se eu tenho a oportunidade de salvar pessoas, eu vou salvar quantas vidas eu puder. – eu falei determinadamente e ele assentiu

- Vamos visitar... LINDA, você disse?

- LINDA. – confirmei

Doctor e Rose foram se trocar e eu os esperei na sala de controles, checando com a Sexy se estava tudo bem intervir. Ela disse que sim.

Quando eles finalmente ficaram prontos, eu dei as coordenadas para o Doctor, que foram passadas para mim através de Sexy.

No fim, nossa visita foi bastante produtiva.

Consegui impedir Mr. Skinner de absorver alguém, pois chegamos no dia em que ele se encontrava com a LINDA e o Doctor logo percebeu que ele não era humano. Então nós o derrotamos.

Fiquei bastante satisfeita comigo mesma enquanto voltávamos para a TARDIS.

POV Doctor

Depois que Rose dormiu, eu resolvi ficar com ela o resto da noite, só para ter certeza de que ela não ia ter mais nenhum pesadelo.

Quando ela acordou, ela se assustou em me ver ali, o que quase me fez me arrepender de ter passado a noite com ela. Não no sentido que você está pensando! Apenas como um amigo. Isso. Como um amigo.

De qualquer forma, eu só não me arrependi porque assim que ela se recuperou do choque, ela sorriu para mim e me abraçou.

O efeito que um simples abraço, de uma simples humana, teve em mim, um Time Lord, era ridículo. Vergonhoso, para falar a verdade. Mas era tão fácil me esquecer disso quando eu estava perto dela.

Ela me agradeceu por ter ficado durante a noite toda e falou para nós irmos tomar café da manhã. Era óbvio que ela não queria falar sobre nada do que ela havia me contado na noite passada, e eu respeitei o desejo dela. Relutantemente.

Bem, depois de tomar café da manhã com Audrey e salvarmos um grupo de lunáticos, nós voltamos para a TARDIS. A garota de cabelos castanhos parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma, e eu me perguntei o que devia ter acontecido. Ela pareceu notar, pois falou:

- Eles iam morrer. Todos menos Elton. E a cabeça de Ursula... Mas o resto do grupo ia morrer.

- Então parabéns, Audrey. – eu falei sinceramente

- Eu não quero "parabéns"! – ela exclamou parecendo ofendida – Se todas as vezes que você salvasse alguém, uma pessoa viesse e dissesse "parabéns" o que você ia pensar?

Entendi o que ela queria dizer.

- Desculpe. – falei e ela chacoalhou a cabeça

- Tudo bem... Desculpe por falar assim... Tem muita coisa na minha cabeça no momento. – ela se desculpou

- Não tem problema. Rose? Você quer participar da conversa? – chamei, pois ela estava apenas parada ali, sem dizer nada

- Eu só estou pensando. – ela falou sem olhar para mim

- Em que? – perguntei preocupado

Ela sorriu e olhou em meus olhos.

- Barcelona ou Ellesméra?


	10. His Rose, her Doctor

POV Rose

Apesar estar me prometendo Barcelona há séculos, Doctor nos levou para Ellésmera. O planeta era lindo, nós não arranjamos nenhum problema e o chá era... Maravilhoso. Definitivamente o melhor chá que eu já havia provado.

Mas... Tinha uma coisa que me incomodava. Ele estava me tratando como se eu fosse feita de cristal e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Resumindo, ele estava agindo super-protetivamente, o que era ridículo. E... Ele havia me prometido que o que ela contou não ia mudar o que ele sentia por mim. Ou como ele se sentia quando estava comigo...

Audrey também pareceu notar, porque quando eu falei que ia ao banheiro e ele insistiu que ela me acompanhasse a garota disse "Rose é uma mulher adulta capaz de se virar sozinha, você sabe disso não é?" "A questão não é essa..." "Sim, a questão é essa.". Felizmente ele se calou e eu pude ir ao banheiro sem uma dama de companhia. E quando eu voltei do banheiro, ela o olhava com um olhar de censura e ele não me tratou mais assim. Resolvi perguntar para ela o que ela tinha dito assim que voltássemos para a TARDIS.

De qualquer forma, o resto do dia seguiu bem.

Quando voltamos para a TARDIS, eu pedi para conversar com Audrey a sós.

- O que você disse para ele quando eu fui ao banheiro? – perguntei quando chegamos ao meu quarto e eu fechei a porta

- Que ele estava sendo um idiota e que não devia te tratar assim só porque ele sabe que coisas ruins já aconteceram com você. E reafirmei que você é uma mulher adulta capaz de se virar sozinha. E que ele estava sendo um completo idiota. – ela falou com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo

- Obrigada, Audrey. Ele... ele falou que não ia me tratar diferente, mas...

- Rose, ele pode estar sendo um idiota, mas ele quer te proteger. Ele simplesmente nunca se perdoaria se isso acontecesse com você. Nem que você o tivesse deixado e ido viver sua vida. O que eu sei que não vai acontecer. Ele acharia um jeito de se culpar. Mas você deveria ir falar com ele.

- Só que eu não quero ir falar com ele. – eu intervi

Eu realmente não queria falar com ele sobre isso. Eu nem devia ter contado a ele nada! Só contei porque ele veio no meio da noite e eu ainda estava abalado por causa daquele maldito pesadelo.

- Você vai ter que. Em algum momento você vai ter que falar com ele sobre isso, Rose. Você não pode simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu. Principalmente porque você ainda não se curou dessa ferida.

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que Audrey estava certa, mas... Era simplesmente mais fácil fingir que nunca tinha acontecido.

- Eu vou falar com ele... Mais tarde.

- Não. – ela falou determinadamente – Você vai falar com ele agora. Eu vou chama-lo e você fica aí.

Ela disse e saiu, sem aceitar não como resposta.

Me sentei em minha cama, esperando pelo Time Lord chegar.

Eu nem sabia o que dizer para ele...

Ele entrou no quarto quinze minutos depois.

- Audrey falou que você queria falar comigo... – ele disse e se sentou na cama ao meu lado

- Bem... Na verdade, ela queria que eu falasse com você. Sobre... Você sabe.

- Sim. – ele olhou para mim – Eu sinto muito, Rose. Eu sinto muito que eu tenha te tratado assim hoje, mas... Você é sempre tão forte, tão corajosa e... Você sempre sorri para mim para me fazer sentir melhor. E eu me esqueço que, apesar de eu pintar você acima de todas as outras pessoas, você é apenas humana. E que você pode se machucar e que podem te machucar. – ele colocou a mão na minha bochecha e acariciou o meu rosto – Eu esqueço que você é humana. Uma humana rosa e amarela, com uma pele macia e sensível. – ele olhou para mim por um momento e se inclinou – Minha pequena humana rosa e amarela. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Minha Rose. Sempre minha. – ele afirmou ainda sussurrando para mim. Então se afastou e olhou para mim – Eu não quero te perder, Rose. E... Quando você é machucada, eu me lembro do quão rapidamente isso pode acontecer.

Demorei um tempo para absorver suas palavras. Ele realmente tinha me chamado de "minha Rose"?

- Doctor... – eu falei olhando para ele – Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu prometo. Mas eu só te peço para você não me tratar assim. Como se eu fosse fraca e frágil e... Inútil. Porque é assim que eu sempre me senti até que eu encontrei você e você me mostrou que eu podia ser muito mais do que isso. Então... Eu posso ser sua pequena humana, mas eu sou mais do que isso.

- Eu... Eu sei disso, Rose. É claro que eu sei disso. Você é muito mais do que isso, sempre foi. – ele falou e beijou minha mão

- E... Eu posso ser sua Rose, mas você é meu Doctor. – eu falei e olhei para ele, registrando a sua reação.

Ele pareceu levemente chocado, mas absorveu essa emoção e sorriu para mim.

- Sempre.

- Ótimo.

Ele me abraçou apertado.

O que nós tínhamos acabado de dizer um para o outro? Isso significava muito. Muito mesmo. Principalmente vindo dele.

Ele nos separou, mas nós ainda estávamos perto um do outro.

- Rose... Tem uma tempestade chegando e... E se eu te perder, eu quero saber que eu passei o tempo que eu podia com você. E aproveitei cada segundo. E eu já perdi segundos demais.

Então ele se inclinou e me beijou.


	11. A Storm Is Coming

**Desculpem pelo capitulo curto! Eu só queria escrever alguma coisa antes de Fear Her ou Army of Ghosts. Talvez eu pule Fear Her, não tenho certeza...**

* * *

Pov Doctor

– Rose... Tem uma tempestade chegando e... E se eu te perder, eu quero saber que eu passei o tempo que eu podia com você. E aproveitei cada segundo. E eu já perdi segundos demais.

Então eu a beijei.

Os lábios de Rose eram quentes comparados aos meus, e hesitaram um momento para corresponder o beijo. Ela devia estar em choque, mas se recuperou rapidamente e retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Só nos separamos quando ela precisou de mais ar. Meu sistema de respiração superior poderia ter aguentado mais tempo…

- Eu… - ela falou com a voz levemente abalada, então tossiu para limpar a garganta e continuous com a voz mais firme – Eu posso me acostumar com isso. – ela falou e sorriu para mim

- Eu também. – falei e correpondi ao sorriso dela

Nós falamos isso e um silêncio levemente constrangedor caiu no quarto. Nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer agora. E nenhum de nós tinha certeza do que isso significava para nós. O que nós eramos agora? Eu certamente não iria usar o ridículo termo "namorado", que os humanos adoravam empregar. De qualquer forma, Rose era mais do que isso para mim.

- Rose... – eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu

- Nós não precisamos dizer nada agora, Doctor. – ela falou olhando em meus olhos, entendendo a minha preocupação – Não precisamos definer nada por agora. Você disse que não queria desperdiçar mais segundos, não foi?

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse. – eu sorri para ela e a beijei novamente

Eu realmente espero que Audrey consiga impedir o que vai acontecer com Rose. Porque eu não sei se eu conseguiria viver sem ela. Eu definitivamente não conseguiria.

POV Audrey

Eu estava novamente em meu quarto, olhando para o meu "precisos segredo".

Aquilo estava acabando comigo.

Era ruim o bastante ter que mentir para o Doctor e para Rose, mas… Eu estava mentindo para mim mesma. Eu nem sabia quem eu era!

"Calma, Audrey. Tudo vai dar certo. Esqueça isso por enquanto, concentre-se em impedir que os dois sejam separados" Sexy falou em minha mente

"Eu sei. Mas eu não consigo simplesmente deixar para lá."

"Não falta muito tempo para que você possa revelar o seu segredo"

"Certo… Eu… Eu vou tentar"

"Eu vou te ajudar"

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar como, ela me "enviou" para a minha mente uma cena do Doctor e a Rose se beijando.

"Isso está realmente aconecendo?!" perguntei chocada e feliz

"Sim… Não seria uma pena se eles se separassem?"

"Você realmente me ajudou. Obrigada" falei sorrindo

"A seu dispor"

Sexy estava certa. Eu não podia deixar que aqueles dois se separassem. E ela também estava certa sobre não faltar muito tempo para eu revelar o meu segredo.

Doomsday estava se aproximando rapidamente. Talvez mais rápido do que deveria.

A imagem de Doctor e Rose se beijando brilhou na minha mente mais uma vez.

Eu realmente espero que eles consigam sobreviver a essa tempestade.


	12. Army of Ghosts - Part 1

**Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? O que acharam da escolha do Peter como 12th Doctor? Eu adorei! Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo!**

* * *

POV Doctor

- Eles tentam nos separar, mas eles nunca, nunca vão conseguir! – Rose falou abraçando o meu braço – Você não acha, Doctor?

- Nunca diga nunca. – eu respondi instantaneamente enquanto pressentia que algo terrível viria a acontecer em breve

- Nah... Nós sempre ficaremos bem, eu e você. Você não acha, Doctor?

- Há algo no ar. Uma tempestade se aproximando.

Sem parar muito para pensar, me inclinei na direção dela e a beijei.

Eu realmente não deveria me envolver romanticamente com uma das minhas acompanhantes. Isso era errado, muito errado. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar com Rose. Só o pensamento de perde-la me assustava, e eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia.

- Ei... Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Prometo. – ela falou colocando a mão no meu rosto depois de separar o beijo

- Você vai um dia...

- Em nenhum momento próximo. Eu falei para sempre, não falei? Você está preso comigo, Timelord. – ela falou e meu deu aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava

- Preso com você... Não é tão ruim. – falei me recordando da conversa que nós tivemos quando enfrentamos o que quer que tenha sido naquele abismo

- É?

- É.

- Cade a Audrey? – ela perguntou de repente

- Acho que ela estava comendo alguma coisa na festa. Nós vamos ficar mais alguns dias, se você não se importar. Eu quero que você veja os jogos.

- Bom... Foi para isso que nós viemos, não foi?

- Sim! Ah... Você vai adorar, Rose! Os americanos vão surpreender a todos no salto a distancia e... – comecei a tagarelar sobre os jogos para ela, aproveitando cada segundo que eu tinha com ela, absorvendo cada expressão, cada comentário, cada sorriso e guardando na memoria

_Uma semana depois_

- ROOSE! – chamei da sala de controles – Anda looogo! Se vamos ter que ir ver a sua mãe, vamos acabar logo com isso!

- Nós vivemos numa maquina do tempo... – ela falou revirando os olhos, chegando naquela sala redonda e carregando uma grande mochila

- Sim, mas eu quero acabar logo com isso. E eu acho que Jackie saberia se nós enrolássemos. Ela tem uns sentidos especiais...

- O ser mais temido de todo universo, com medo da minha mãe... – ela murmurou, e antes que eu pudesse protestar, Audrey entrou na sala sorrindo, mas parecendo abalada

- Então... Vamos? – ela perguntou

- Vamos! – concordei e comecei a estabelecer a rota

Pousei a TARDIS um pouco afastada do Powell Estate, então nós tivemos que ir andando até chegar no apartamento de Jackie.

Quando entramos no apartamento, a Tyler mãe nos cumprimentou e... Argh... E até me beijou! Argh...

- Tenho muita roupa para lavar! – Rose falou alegremente – E eu te trouxe isso. É de um mercado em um asteroide. É feito de bezoolium. Quando ficar frio, significa que vai chover. Quando ficar quente, significa que vai ficar ensolarado. Você pode usar para prever o tempo!

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – Jackie falou sorrindo

- Ótimo... Eu trago o bezoolium para ela, e ela nem diz obrigada.

- Advinha quem está vindo nos visitar? – a mãe de Rose falou animada – Você está bem na hora! Ele vai estar aqui daqui a pouco. Quem você acha que é?

- Eu odeio adivinhações. Apenas me diga. – Rose falou revirando os olhos

Meus olhos passaram por Audrey por um segundo, mas voltaram para ela quando vi sua expressão preocupada.

Não. Era mais do que preocupação. Ela estava aterrorizada.

- É o seu avô. O seu avô Prentice. Ele está a caminho. A qualquer momento! Vou preparar o chá! – ela falou feliz e saiu para a cozinha

Olhei para Rose, que estava com uma expressão... Estranha. Olhava fixamente para o lugar por onde sua mãe tinha saído.

- Rose? – chamei e ela não me olhou – Rose o que foi?

- Avô Prentice. – ela falou e me olhou – É o pai dela. Mas ele morreu há 10 anos atrás.

Os três se olharam preocupados.

- Audrey? – perguntei, pedindo a opinião dela

- Pergunte para Jackie. – foi tudo o que ela disse

Rose não pensou duas vezes, se dirigiu a cozinha e perguntou para Jackie cautelosamente:

- Mãe? O que você falou sobre o vovô...

- A qualquer segundo!

- Mas... Ele se foi. O coração não aguentou. – Rose falou devagar, coloquei meu braço ao redor do corpo dela

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então como ele voltou?

- Por que você não pergunta para ele? Aqui vem ele!

Então uma figura de aspecto humano apareceu. Era branca, levemente borrada.

Aumentei o meu aperto no corpo de Rose quando vi aquelas figuras.

- Aqui estamos, então. Pai, diga olá para Rose, ela não está grande? – Jackie falou alegremente para a figura

- Rose, venha. – falei baixinho para ela e a puxei para fora do apartamento, Audrey logo atrás de nós – Eles estão em todo o lugar!

- Doctor, cuidado! – falou Audrey enquanto um "dos fantasmas atravessava por mim. Ignorei-o.

- Eles não tem muito tempo. O horário deles de meio dia só dura alguns minutos. Eles já vão desaparecer.

- Horário? Desde quando fantasmas tem horários? O que está acontecendo?!

- Oh, ele não fica feliz quando eu sei mais do que ele, não é? – Jackie zombou

- Ninguém está correndo, ou gritando, ou... – falei ignorando ela

- Por que deveríamos? Aqui vamos nós. Acabou o turno deles. – ela falou e os fantasmas desapareceram

Olhei ao redor confusamente, Rose me acompanhou. Audrey, porém, ficou parada olhando para mim fixamente.

Algo estava muito errado.

Voltei para o apartamento e as três me seguiram apressadas.

Tirei meu casaco e sentei no sofá para assistir a televisão, mudando de canais rapidamente.

- Está por todo o mundo. – eu falei enquanto aparecia um fantasma em uma novela – Quando isso começou?

- Bem, em primeiro lugar, Peggy ouviu um barulho no porão. Então ela desceu as escadas e...

- Não, eu quero dizer no mundo. – falei impaciente e revirei os olhos

- Oh! Foi há dois meses atrás. Não muito tempo depois da sua última visita. – Jackie parou, e olhou preocupada para Rose. Peguei na mão dela. – Bem, ahm... Simplesmente aconteceu. Acordei uma manhã e os fantasmas estavam lá. Nós corremos e gritamos e tudo o mais, o planeta inteiro em pânico. Nenhum sinal de VOCÊ, muito obrigada. Então nós percebemos que nós éramos sortudos...

- O que faz você pensar que é o seu pai, Jackie? – perguntou Audrey

- Eu simplesmente sinto como se fosse ele. Tem o cheiro, de cigarro. Você não sente, Rose?

- Não, mãe. – Rose falou – Eu não sinto nada.

- Você tem que fazer um esforço. Você tem que _querer_, querida.

- Quanto mais você quer, mais forte fica? – perguntei

- De certa forma, sim.

- Como uma ligação psíquica. Claro que você quer que o seu pai esteja vivo, mas você está desejando ele para existência. Os fantasmas estão usando isso para se colocarem aqui.

- Você está estragando isso. – Jackie resmungou infeliz

- Eu sinto muito, Jackie. – falei sinceramente – Mas não tem cheiro, não tem cigarros. Apenas uma memória.

- Mas se ele não são fantasmas, o que são eles, então?

- Eles são humanos! – Jackie insistiu – Você pode ver eles! Eles são humanos!

- Muitas coisas parecem humanas. – falou Audrey gentilmente e eu assenti com a cabeça – Eles nem ao menos tem uma forma definida, são todos borrados.

- Eles estão se pressionando na superfície do mundo. Mas nem sempre a pegada parece com a bota. – concordei – Rose, me faça um favor, veja se você consegue achar alguma informação real sobre esses fantasmas. Audrey, venha comigo.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Rose perguntou

- Voltar para a TARDIS, ver se consigo rastrear a fonte desses fantasmas. Me encontra lá em... 20 minutos?

- Certo. – ela falou, dei um beijo rápido nela, para indignação de Jackie, que ficou surpresa demais para dizer qualquer coisa – Venha. – falei para Audrey e nós saímos em direção a TARDIS

Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo.


	13. Army of Ghosts - Part 2

POV Rose

Quando o Doctor foi para a TARDIS com Audrey, minha mãe ficou me olhando, chocada.

- Desde quando esse alien te beija, Rose? Deus sabe o que acontece naquela cabine, mas beijar a minha filha na minha frente? O que é que ele está pensando? Dá próxima vez que eu ver ele, eu vou dar um belo tapa naquela cara dele... Quem ele pensa que é? E...

- Mãe! – interrompi – Nós podemos discutir sobre o fato ele ter me beijado depois. Agora nós precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo!

- Tudo bem, Rose. Mas esse assunto não acabou...

- Eu sei... – resmunguei baixinho e comecei a pesquisar sobre os tais "fantasmas"

POV Audrey

Quando chegamos na TARDIS eu perguntei:

- O que você quer me dizer? Ou melhor, me perguntar. Porque eu seria muito mais útil pesquisando com a Rose do que parada do seu lado.

- Você realmente entende dessas coisas, não é?

- Eu passei dias da minha vida assistindo a sua vida. Eu posso dizer que eu conheço um pouco da sua personalidade. E... Se você quer saber, você vai ganhar um tapa da Jackie.

- É, eu sei. – ele falou e esfregou a bochecha com a mão, como se sentisse dor pelo tapa ainda não recebido – Mas, você está certa, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Nós estamos muito próximo da tal tempestade... Próximo ao ponto de eu não conseguir distinguir se ela ainda está por vir ou...

- Ou se ela já começou? – completei e ele concordou com a cabeça

- O quão ruim são esses fantasmas, Audrey?

- Não são o pior. – eu comentei sombriamente

- Mas são muito ruins?

- Você é insistente... Sim. São muito ruins. Mas não são o pior.

- Então... Essa é a tempestade onde eu posso perder Rose?

- É tão ridículo chamar isso de "a tempestade", mas... Sim.

- Ótimo... O dia não podia ficar melhor. – ele falou parecendo irritado com o universo por não deixá-lo ser feliz

- Nós não podíamos evitar esse dia para sempre.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu queria que nós tivéssemos mais tempo.

- E vocês vão ter. – eu garanti – No futuro.

- É... No futuro. – ele concordou tentando se convencer

O Time Lord entrou na parte de baixo da TARDIS e começou a tentar rastrear a origem dos fantasmas

- Eu descobri que um fantasma foi eleito como MP em Leeds. – ela disse alegremente entrando na TARDIS – Ah, não me diga que você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada. – ela falou brincando

Ele se levantou enquanto a música tema de Os Caças Fantasmas começou a tocar. Ele usava um aparelho estranho, parecido com o do filme.

- Quem você vai chamar? – ele gritou

- Caça Fantasmas! – Rose respondeu rindo

- Eu não tenho medo de nenhum fantasma. – ele falou determinado e saiu da TARDIS, Rose e eu trocamos um olhar e o seguimos – Quando é o próximo turno? – ele perguntou para Jackie

- Daqui a quinze minutos. – ela respondeu olhando o relógio – Mas não cause nenhum problema. O que esse negocio faz?

- Triangula o ponto de origem deles. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos do aparelho

- Como eles estão fazendo isso? – Rose perguntou – Os Gelth estavam usando a fenda, certo? Mas esses... Eles estão por todo o mundo!

- Vindo de outro lugar. Transpondo-se sobre todo o planeta. Como papel vegetal.

- Você está sempre fazendo isso. – reclamou Jackie – Reduzindo tudo para ciência. Por que não pode ser real?

- Nunca foi real, Jackie. – falei gentilmente – Isso não deveria acontecer.

- Mas pense sobre isso. Todas as pessoas que nós perdemos... Voltando a vida. Você não acha isso bonito?

- Eu acho que é horrível. – respondeu Doctor parando o que estava fazendo para olhar para ela – Rose, me ajude aqui. – ele pediu e ela o auxiliou

Eles pegaram o cabo e recolocaram dentro da TARDIS, eu e Jackie os seguimos.

Pensei em falar para eles que ela estava a bordo, mas então ela não conheceria Pete, e passaria o resto da vida naquele apartamento esperando pela filha voltar... Não era uma boa vida.

- Assim que se ativar, se a linha ficar vermelha, aperte esse botão. – ele orientou para a loira – Se não parar, ajuste isso para 15B, segure na frente por oito segundos e depois solte. – ele disse balançando a chave de fenda sônica na frente dela

- 15B, entendi. – ela falou e pegou a ferramenta da mão dele

- Se ficar azul, aperte o scan na esquerda...

- Espera um minuto! Eu sei... – ela apontou para um botão – Esse aqui?

- Quase!

- Ahm... Esse aqui? – ela perguntou apontando para outro botão

- Agora você nos matou. – os dois riram – Esse daqui. – ele falou apontando para o botão certo – Quanto tempo nós temos? Dois minutos? Certo... Como está a linha? – ele perguntou enquanto corria para fora

- Está bem. Está segurando.

- Você até parece com ele. – Jackie falou e olhou para mim sugestivamente

- Rose sempre vai ser ela mesma, Jackie. – eu falei mas sai para ficar com o Doctor, dando espaço para as duas conversarem

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu fiz "Jackie" com a boca e ele assentiu.

Alguns minutos depois ele gritou:

- Aqui vamos nós!

- O scanner está funcionando! – Rose gritou de lá de dentro – Diz "Delta um seis"

Depois de capturar o fantasma, ele correu de volta para a TARDIS dizendo que podia rastrear a origem do fantasma. Deixando escapar seu primeiro "Allons-y".

- Eu gosto disso. Allons-y. – ele falou alegremente – Eu devia dizer allons-y mais frequentemente. Allons-y. Cuidado, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. E então seria incrível se eu achasse alguém chamado Allonso. Porque eu poderia dizer "allon-sy, Allonso"! Você está me encarando. – ele falou

- Minha mãe ainda está abordo.

Doctor olhou para Jackie.

- Se nós formos parar em Marte, eu vou te matar. O que me lembra... – ela se levantou, andou até ele e lhe deu um tapa – Isso é por beijar a minha filha na minha frente seu idiota!

- AI! – ele reclamou e eu dei risada – Ah, você acha isso muito engraçado, não acha? – ele esfregou a bochecha enquanto olhava para o monitor depois da TARDIS ter se materializado – Rose... Audrey... – ele falou preocupadamente – Ahm... Ah bem, lá se vai o ataque surpresa. Bem, de qualquer forma, fiquem aqui. Cuidem da Jackie, não deixem ela tocar em nada.

- Doctor... – eu falei antes que Rose pudesse protestar, eu sabia que nada ia acontecer, mas não me agradava o fato de deixar ele ir enfrentar aqueles imbecis armados – Não faça isso. Nós não vamos ficar aqui enquanto você enfrenta Deus sabe o que!

- Rose quem trouxe a Jackie! – ele comentou só para implicar

- Eu fui raptada! – protestou Jackie

- Doctor, por favor, não. – pediu Rose se colocando entre ele e a porta da TARDIS – Eles estavam nos esperando. Eles estavam esperando você. E eles tem armas!

- E eu não tenho. O que me faz uma pessoa melhor, não acha? – ele pegou ela pela cintura e a tirou do caminho – Eles podem me matar, mas a moral fica do meu lado.

Eles se olharam por um momento, então Rose puxou ele e o beijou.

- Eu te vejo daqui a pouco.

- Não se eu te ver primeiro. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Dessa vez foi ela quem me beijou, não precisa me dar um tapa, Jackie! – ele falou e saiu

Nós três ficamos olhando por uma fina abertura na porta o que estava acontecendo.

Quando falaram que sabia que ele andava com duas meninas, ele puxou a mim e a Jackie para fora. Deixando Rose sozinha na TARDIS.

- Ahm... Esta é Audrey, que não é tão ruim. Mas essa é Rose Tyler, não é a melhor que eu já tive. Muito loira, com uns parafusos a menos, muito disso – ele fez sinalizando com a mão que ela falava muito – E semana passada ocorreu um problema com o Vortex do Tempo e ela ficou com 57 anos. Mas ela serve. – ele falou se vingando do tapa

- Eu tenho 40! – Jackie protestou

- Iludida... Eu tenho que trocá-la... Você precisa de alguém? Ela faz um ótimo chá! Bem, quando eu digo ótimo eu quero dizer não tão ruim. Quando eu digo não tão ruim... Bem, de qualquer forma... Vamos andando! Mas não tão rápido. O tornozelo dela está pegando.

- Eu vou te mostrar aonde este tornozelo está pegando...

Quando chegamos na sala com a Nave do Vazio, o Doctor colocou seus óculo 3D vermelho e azuis e observou cautelosamente. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado, mas ele não sabia da metade...

POV Rose

Eu comecei a explorar Torchwood. Então um cientista descobriu que eu não fazia parte do instituo, Mickey estava lá, a comunicação começou a falhar e... O pior pesadelo de todos os seres vivos voltou:

- LOCAÇÃO: TERRA – disse um dos quatro Daleks – FORMAS DE VIDA DETECTADAS. EXTERMINAR!


	14. Doomsday - Part 1

POV Rose

- Exterminar! Exterminar! Exterminar!

- Daleks! – gritei e eles pararam, andei calmamente até eles – Vocês são chamados Daleks. Pense sobre isso. Como eu posso saber? Uma humana... Que sabe sobre os Daleks, sobre a Time War. Se vocês querem saber como, mantenham-nos vivos. Eu e meus amigos, é tudo o que eu peço.

- É, Daleks. – falou Mickey – Time War, eu também.

- E eu. – falou Rajesh

- Vocês serão necessários. – falou um dos Daleks – Reporte: Qual é o estado da Arca Genesis?

- Status: Hibernação. – falou um outro

- Comece a despertar. – disse o Dalek que parecia ser o líder

- A Arca Genesis deve ser protegida acima de tudo. – um terceiro falou

Eles se viraram para a esfera no fundo da sala.

Eu estava assustada. Eles eram o pior pesadelo de qualquer ser vivo.

- Qual de vocês é o menos importante? – perguntou o Dalek-comandante

- Não, não funciona assim. – falei mantendo a compostura – Todos somos importantes.

- É minha responsabilidade. – disse Rajesh

- Não! Você não precisa fazer isso. – falei para ele

Ele me ignorou, selando seu destino. Eu tinha plena consciência do que os Daleks iriam fazer com ele.

- Eu... Eu represento o Instituto Torchwood. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, falem comigo. Deixem esses dois em paz.

- Ajoelhe-se. – falou um dos Daleks

- Não! – gritei para ele

- Ajoelhe-se! – repetiu o Dalek e Rajesh obedeceu – Os Daleks precisam de informações sobre atual história terrestre.

- É, eu posso te passar algumas informações, mas nada que atrapalhe a segurança da...

- Falar não será necessário. – disse um dos Daleks – Nós vamos extrair ondas cerebrais.

- Não! – gritei novamente – Vocês não podem.

- Não! Por favor, - implorou Rajesh – Eu vou contar qualquer coisa para vocês. Não! Não!

Os Daleks extraíram as ondas do cérebro dele, e um instante depois o corpo do cientista caiu na chão, sem vida.

- A mente dele falou sobre uma segunda espécie invadindo a Terra sob a superstição de fantasmas.

- Você não precisava ter o matado! – gritei

- Nem precisávamos dele vivo. – um deles disse com indiferença, o que me fez ficar com mais raiva do que medo

- Dalek Thay, - disse o líder – Investigue lá fora.

- Obedeço. – ele falou e saiu

- Estabeleça contato visual, abaixe as barreiras de comunicação.

POV Doctor

Rose estava presa com alguma coisa naquela sala. Eu não sabia o que era, nem se ela estava bem. Ela poderia muito bem estar...

Não. Ela estava viva. Ela não podia estar... Ela estava viva.

- Doctor, ela está bem. Por enquanto. – falou Audrey, o que não exatamente me tranquilizou

Então eu esperei enquanto os Cybermans estabeleciam comunicação com a criatura daquela sala.

E eu não gostei nenhum pouco do que vi.

Daleks.

Rose estava presa com os Daleks naquela sala.

Duas das espécies mais perigosas do universo estavam entre mim e Rose. Mas eu iria dar um jeito de resgata-la. Ela iria ficar bem. Ela... Ela tinha que!

E isso era a tal tempestade?

Não... Isso não é uma tempestade. É o inferno.

- Rose falou sobre os Daleks, Doctor. – falou Jackie baixinho para que somente eu e Audrey escutássemos – Ela estava aterrorizada. O que eles fizeram com ela? Ela está morta?

- Celular. – eu falei com raiva transbordando em minha voz e ela me entregou o dela

Vamos, Rose... Atenda... Atenda...

- Ela atendeu. Está viva. – eu falei suspirando, aliviado – Por que eles não a mataram? – perguntei sem entender

- Bem, não reclame! – Jackie falou irritada, sem entender o que eu tinha dito

- Eles devem precisar dela para alguma coisa. – eu falei e olhei para Audrey, que entendeu minhas preocupações

- E se eles precisam dela para algo, ela só fica viva enquanto ainda for útil.

- Exatamente. – eu falei e Jackie cobriu a boca, entendendo a gravidade da situação

- Doctor, você vai salva-la, não vai?

- Rose vai ficar sã e salva, Jackie. – respondeu Audrey antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Eu prometo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Jackie falou exasperada – É a vida da minha filha que está em risco!

- Ela sabe, Jackie. Por inúmeros motivos que ninguém entende, nem mesmo eu, ela sabe sobre tudo o que vai acontecer e tudo o que aconteceu.

Jackie olhou para mim irritada.

- Então você não podia ter impedido isso?!

- Não. Tem coisas que eu não posso mudar. De qualquer forma, isso daqui só surgiu por causa de vocês dois. – ela falou olhando para mim – Rainha Vitória criou o instituto contra ameaças alienígenas depois que vocês encontraram ela. Se eu tivesse com vocês lá eu poderia ter tentado evitar a criação de Torchwood, mas eu duvido que teria dado certo.

Eu assenti, mas continuei olhando para ela... Eu só podia esperar que ela pudesse proteger Rose.

Jackie tinha sido levada para ser "melhorada" em um Cyberman, mas eles deixaram Audrey comigo. Falaram que ela não valia a pena ser atualizada. Ela apenas sorriu e se colocou do meu lado.

Eu fiquei olhando pela janela, preocupado com Rose. Audrey não tentou me fazer sentir melhor, ela sabia que não poderia.

- Você é a prova. – disse um Cyberman

- De que? – perguntei irritado olhando para ele

- De que as emoções destroem você.

- É, eu sou. – eu falei realmente me sentindo assim – Mas... Eu gosto muito de esperança. Esperança é uma boa emoção. E aqui vem ela...

POV Rose

Eu observava os Cybermans e os Daleks trocando ofensas, então eu vi ele. E, no meio de toda aquela confusão, eu tive um pouco de esperança que tudo fosse dar certo.

Mas eu não fui a única quem notou...

- Espere! – gritou um dos Daleks – Volte a imagem. – ele comandou – Este homem registra como inimigo.

- O batimento cardíaco da fêmea aumentou.

- É... Me fale sobre isso. – Mickey reclamou e eu revirei os olhos

- Identifique-o! – exigiu o Dalek líder

- Aquele é o Doctor. – falei determinadamente e os Daleks recuaram um pouco – Ohh... 5 milhões de Cybermans? Fácil. Um Doctor? Agora vocês estão com medo.

Eles não responderam nada, mas achei que seria melhor deixá-los falando enquanto o Doctor não chegava... Ela ia chegar.

- Eu poderia me transportar para fora daqui. – falou Mickey e eu olhei para ele – Mas só transporta um, e eu não vou te deixar.

Sorri para ele, Mickey era um ótimo amigo.

- Você é o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci. – falei sinceramente

- E o Doctor?

- Certo... – eu ri – O humano mais corajoso.

Nós continuamos falando sobre porque eles precisavam de nós e o Dalek no comando disse:

- A tecnologia é roubada. A Arca não é de design Dalek.

- Então quem a fez? – perguntei irritada

- Tecnologia dos Time Lords. Foi tudo o que sobrou do planeta deles.

- Como vocês conseguiram isso? - perguntei me enchendo de esperança pelo Doctor

- Nós fugimos da Time War com isso. Nós o liberamos.

- O que tem dentro? – perguntou Mickey

- O futuro.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou o garoto

- Nada bom... – murmurei

- Estágio final. – falou um dos Daleks

- A sua mão ira abrir a Arca. – falou outro

- Que pena, porque eu não vou fazer isso.

- Obedeça ou o homem morre. – ameaçou o Dalek líder

- É, você poderia fazer isso... Mas ai eu não te contaria o que aconteceu na guerra. Porque vocês fugiram, não? Nunca viram o fim. Nunca viram o que aconteceu com o Imperador.

- O Imperador sobreviveu?

- Até que ele me conheceu. – eu falei os desafiando – Eu já falei. Vocês não são os primeiros Daleks que eu encontro. Eu encontrei o Imperador. E eu peguei o poder do Vortex do Tempo, e eu transformei-o em poeira. Vocês entenderam? O deus de todos os Daleks... E eu o destrui.

- Você será exterminada! – gritaram enfurecidos

- Esperem. – falou uma voz calmamente – Esperem um minuto. – era o Doctor, sorri ao vê-lo

Ele usava óculos 3D vermelho e azul. Audrey estava do seu lado.

- Alerta! Alerta! – Gritou um Dalek – Você é o Doctor!

- Sensores reportam que você está desarmado! – gritou outro

- Este sou eu. Sempre. – ele falou sorrindo

- Então você está indefeso.

- Eu não. Nunca. – ele falou e tirou os óculos – Você está bem? – ele perguntou para mim

- Ah, mesmo de sempre, você sabe. – falei sorrindo

- Bom! E Mickity-Mickey! – ele falou animado – É bom ver você.

- Bom ver você também, chefe.

- A interação social vai acabar! – gritou um dos Daleks

- Como você sobreviveu a Time War? – perguntou o Dalek-chefe

- Lutando. Na linha da frente. – ele falou sombriamente – Eu estava lá na queda da Arcadia. Estranhamente, eu posso até entrar em acordos com isso. Mas vocês... Vocês fugiram! – ele estava furioso

- Nós tínhamos que sobreviver!

- Os último quatro Daleks na existência... – Doctor não percebeu o barulho de descrença que Audrey fez – O que tem de tão especial sobre vocês?

- O Culto de Skaro. – respondeu Audrey prontamente

Doctor olhou para ela e depois para os Daleks novamente.

- Então é isso! – Doctor falou – Finalmente.. Achei que vocês eram apenas uma lenda.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei

- Uma ordem secreta. – ele respondeu olhando para mim – Acima do próprio Imperador. Seu trabalho era imaginar, pensar como o inimigo pensa. Criar novas formas de matar.

- Até se atreveram a ter nomes. – complementou Audrey – Acho que eu me lembro dos nomes... Sek, Thay, Caan e... Jast! Estou certa?

- A humana sabe sobre nós. Explique. Explique.

- Ahhh... Mas isso nem eu mesmo sei.

- Doctor! – chamei e ele me olhou – Aquela coisa. – apontei para a esfera – Eles falaram que era tecnologia dos Time Lords. O que é?

- Eu não sei. Nunca vi antes.

- Mas... É Time Lord. – Mickey reclamou

- É... Os dois lados tinham segredo.

Audrey deu uma breve risada. Todos olhamos para ela.

- Audrey... – eu comecei, mas o Doctor me interrompeu

- O que vocês fizeram? O que é isso?

- A tecnologia dos Time Lords trará de volta a supremacia dos Daleks.

- O que isso significa?! Que tipo de tecnologia dos Time Lords?! O que você quer dizer?

- Ele disse que um toque de um viajante no tempo vai despertar a arca. – tentei ajudar

- Tecnologia usando a única coisa que os Daleks não podem... Tocar. Lacrados dentro de cápsulas de metal do nascimento até a morte, sem sentir nada. Completamente sozinho. E isso explica a suas vozes. Não é a toa que vocês gritam.

- Doctor irá abrir a Arca.

- O Doctor não vai.

- Você não tem meios de resistir.

- Ah... Tem sempre isso. – ele falou mostrando a Chave de fenda sônica

- Uma onda sônica? – perguntou um dos Daleks

- É uma chave de fenda.

- É inofensiva. – concluiu o Dalek

- Ah, sim. – Doctor falou com um sorriso – Inofensiva é a palavra. Não machuca, não mata... Mas, vou te falar o que isso faz: é muito boa em abrir portas.

E assim ele o fez. Ouve uma explosão e ele a puxou para baixo para que não fosse atingida.

Eu vi Jake e sua equipe, com um bando de Cybermans combatendo os Daleks.

- Rose, venha! – Doctor chamou

Eu tentei, mas tropecei... Então Pete me ajudou e me levou para fora. Nós apenas trocamos um olhar.

- Mickey, venha! – eu gritei e vi ele tropeçando e colocando a mão na Arca... Isso não era bom

Ele saiu pela porta e o Doctor a trancou novamente, deixando Daleks e Cybermans juntos do lado de dentro.


	15. Doomsday - Part 2

POV Doctor

- Jack, cheque as escadas. – gritei – O resto de vocês, venham!

- Eu caí! Não foi minha intenção! – disse Mickey

Pensei por um momento, antes de responder:

- Mickey, sem nós, eles teriam aberto a força. Para fazer isso, eles explodiriam o sol se fosse necessário. Você nos fez um favor. Agora, corram!

Quando nós viramos o corredor, vimos dois Cybermans encurralando alguém a quem não podíamos ver.

- Você será atualizada.

- Não, você não pode! – gritou a voz de Jackie

Pete, sem hesitar, pegou a arma de Mickey e disparou contra os dois robôs, que caíram no chão com uma pequena explosão. Quando a fumaça abaixou, Jackie estava lá parada.

Vi Rose olhar preocupadamente para sua mãe e para Pete, então me coloquei do lado dela, para prestar algum apoio. Notei também que Audrey estava sorrindo.

- Pete! – exclamou Jackie com a voz chorosa

- Olá, Jacks. – ele cumprimentou parecendo incerto

- Eu disse que eram fantasmas, mas isso não é justo! – Jackie murmurou – Por que ele?

- Eu não sou um fantasma.

- Mas você está morto! Você morreu há 20 anos, Pete.

- É o Pete de um universo diferente. – expliquei – Existem mundos paralelos, Jackie. Cada decisão que fazemos cria um universo paralelo, uma dimensão diferente onde...

- Ah, cale a boca! – ela me interrompeu e eu achei melhor não atrapalhar o momento dela – Você parece velho. – ela falou voltando a atenção para Pete

- Você não. – o homem falou sorrindo

- Como você pode estar parado aí?

- Dei sorte. Vivi minha vida. Você foi deixada sozinha, você se casou novamente, ou...?

- Nunca teve outra pessoa. – ela respondeu sem hesitar

Segurei o riso pensando em todos os namorados que eu sabia que Jackie tinha tido.

- Vinte anos, no entanto. – ela continuou – E olhe para mim! Não deixei aquele apartamento. Não fiz nada com a minha vida.

- Você a criou. – Pete respondeu – Rose Tyler. Não é ruim.

Olhei para Rose sorrindo. Não era nem um pouco ruim...

- Sim. – Jackie concordou

- No meu mundo funcionou, Jackie. Todos aqueles meus planos malucos funcionaram, me fizeram ricos.

- Eu não ligo para isso... Quão rico?

- Muito. – ele falou sorrindo

- Eu não ligo para isso... Quão muito?

Pete deu risada e Rose revirou os olhos, Audrey os observava ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- O problema, Jackie. É... É que você não é a minha esposa. Eu sinto muito, mas você não é. Eu quero dizer, nós dois... Você sabe, apenas... Ah, venha aqui!

Eles correram em direção ao outro e se abraçaram. Rose sorriu abertamente e eu coloquei meu braço ao redor da cintura dela.

- Certo, - falei – nós precisamos ir para o deposito onde eles guardam tecnologia alienígena. Preciso pegar uma coisa antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa.

- Duas coisas. – corrigiu Audrey e deu um olhar sugestivo para Rose

- Eu... Não sei se será necessário. – falei apertando um pouco o aperto de meu braço ao redor de Rose

- Se você não pegar, eu pego. – ela falou olhando para as unhas despreocupadamente. Eu revirei os olhos

- Certo...

- Por este caminho. – falou Pete resolvendo ignorar a conversa que tinha acabado de presenciar

Nós corremos até que chegamos lá. Então eu abri a porta, revelando a batalha entre Cybermans e Daleks, e esperei pelo momento certo de entrar.

Peguei dois dipositivos que serviriam para eu realizar o meu plano e voltei em segurança para o lado de fora.

Derrubei os dipositivos no chão e coloquei os óculos 3D, olhando para dentro da sala novamente.

- Tecnologia Time Lord... Que tipo de tecnologia dos Time Lords? – perguntei pensativo e tirei os óculos – O que é?! – gritei sem esperar resposta, peguei os dispositivos e corri até as escadas – Precisamos ver o que eles estão fazendo. Ou se Audrey quiser adiantar a resposta... – olhei para ela, que revirou os olhos

- Você não vai gostar da resposta... – ela falou

- É, eu imaginava.

- Bem, o que todo mundo diz quando entra dentro da TARDIS? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

Oh, não... Não, não, não...

- Droga! Nós temos que subir! Vamos! Para cima, todo vocês! Temos que chegar na Câmara da Fenda!

- O que ela quer dizer?! – gritou Jackie – E são 45 andares de escada! Acredite, eu passei por todos eles!

- Nós poderíamos pegar o elevador... – disse Jake

Sorri para ele e nós entramos.

- Doctor... Audrey quer dizer que é maior... – Rose me perguntou baixinho, quase sussurrando, e eu assenti antes que ela terminasse

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. – respondi no mesmo tom

- Ou se você quiser uma promessa de alguém que realmente sabe o que vai acontecer, eu prometo que nenhum de vocês vai morrer hoje. – falou Audrey

Peguei na mão de Rose e dei um olhar grato a Audrey.

Eu realmente quis acreditar que tudo fosse dar certo, mas quando eu vi todos aqueles Daleks saindo da Arca... Ficou bastante difícil de acreditar.

- Tecnologia dos Time Lords... – eu expliquei para o restante da "equipe" – É maior do lado de dentro.

- Os Time Lords colocaram os Daleks lá? – perguntou Mickey – Por que?!

- É uma nave-prisão. – expliquei

- Quantos Daleks cabem lá?

- Milhões.

Coloquei os óculos novamente, observando a sala, tentando ignorar o fato de que eu iria perder Rose, pois ela iria para o mundo paralelo ficar com a mãe e com o novo pai. Audrey pareceu entender, pois colocou a mão no meu ombro por um instante, depois a retirou.

- Se o Doctor estiver pronto para fechar a fenda. – Pete disse – Doctor?

Olhei para Rose por um instante, e depois para os Daleks e os Cybermans lá fora.

- Oh, eu estou pronto.

POV Audrey

Observei enquanto Doctor tentava disfarçar o quão difícil seria perder a Rose... Idiota.

Mas não pude deixar de me perguntar se talvez não fosse melhor deixar ela ir. Se ela ficasse lá por escolha própria, ele poderia aceitar. E ele não ficaria tão magoado. Porém, eu sabia que ela nunca faria isso.

Neste momento recebi alguns dados da TARDIS:

47% de chance de Rose ficar presa no mundo paralelo – ótimo..

43% de chance de o meu plano dar certo – podia ser pior...

8% de chance de tudo dar errado – é, eu menti para o Doctor e para Rose, eles podiam morrer

2% de chance de o Doctor ficar preso no mundo paralelo – ah, eu li uma fanfic assim uma vez...

- Eu tenho o equipamento bem aqui! Obrigado, Torchwood. – ouvi o Doctor falar, me tirando de meus pensamentos – Vamos fechar a parede entre os universos!

- Mas nós não podemos apenas ir! E os Daleks e os Cybermans?

- Eles são parte do problema, o que os torna parte da solução. – ele falou gesticulando para a sala – Ah, sim! Ninguém vai perguntar? Audrey, você não conta. – revirei os olhos - O que é que tem com os óculos?

- O que é que tem com os óculos? – Rose perguntou animada

- Eu posso VER! É isso que tem os óculos! – ele falou e pressionou-os no rosto da garota

Os dois tão felizes e rindo juntos... Partia o coração saber que tudo isso podia mudar.

- Porque nós temos dois mundos separados – ele continuou a explicar – mas entre eles existe o Vazio. É onde os Daleks estavam escondidos. E os Cybermans viajaram pelo Vazio para chegar aqui! E vocês, de um mundo para o outro! Via o Vazio! Ah, eu gosto disso! Via o vazio! – ele falou entusiasmadamente para disfarçar o desespero que ele devia estar sentindo – Eu viajei por ele, veja. – ele falou e se movimentou da direita para esquerda para que ela pudesse ver

Rose deu risada.

- O que é isso?

- Matéria do Vazio.

- Como a radiação da TARDIS. – expliquei

- Exatamente! – Doctor concordou – Olhe para os outros, os únicos normais são Jackie e Audrey... Primeira vez que as duas parecem normal. Eu quero dizer... Sua mãe é sua mãe, e Audrey... Audrey me dá nos nervos, isso sim.

- Oi! – protestou Jackie e eu apenas revirei os olhos

- Os Daleks viveram no Vazio, - ele falou ignorando Jackie – estão impregnados com isso. Os Cybermans também. Se eu ligar no reverso, os Cybermans e os Daleks são sugados para lá.

- Todos para dentro? – perguntou Rose

- Todos para dentro. – ele falou sorrindo

- Desculpe... Mas o que é o Vazio? – perguntou Mickey

- É o espaço morto. Alguns chamam de inferno.

- Então você está mandando os Daleks e os Cybermans para o inferno? Eu falei que ele era bom.. – comentou Mickey

Rose olhou para o Doctor, ficando séria.

- Mas é como você disse. – ela falou tirando os óculos – Todos nós temos Matéria do Vazio. Eu também, porque nós fomos para o mundo paralelo. Todos estamos contaminados. Seremos puxados para dentro também.

- É por isso – o Doctor falou também ficando sério – que você também deveria ir. De volta para o Mundo de Pete. Ei! Vocês deveriam chamá-lo assim: O Mundo de Pete. – ele falou ficando animado por um instante, mas depois reassumindo a seriedade continuou – Eu estou abrindo o Vazio, mas apenas desse lado. Você ficará a salvo no outro lado.

- E então você fecha? – perguntou Pete sem entender a gravidade da situação – Para sempre?

Rose sacudiu a cabeça.

- A própria fenda está cheia de Matéria do Vazio, no final ela mesma vai se fechar. E então é isso. Kaput.

- Mas você continua DESTE lado? – Rose perguntou já sabendo a resposta

- Mas você vai ser sugado para dentro! – protestou Mickey

O Doctor pegou os dipositivos e olhou para Rose tristemente.

- É por isso que eu tenho esses. Eu só vou ter que me segurar firme. Fiz isso a minha vida inteira. – ele deu um meio sorriso para ela, tentando dizer que tudo ficaria bem

Eu estava quase chorando, sério.

- E eu devo ir. – Rose falou

- Sim. – Doctor confirmou

- Para um outro mundo que depois vai ser selado.

- Sim. – ele confirmou novamente, sem querer falar sobre isso ele começou a mexer em um dos computadores

- Para sempre. – ela completou e riu amargamente - É, isso não vai acontecer.

- Nós não temos tempo para discutir! – falou Pete – O plano funciona, nós vamos. Você também, todo nós.

- NÃO! – Rose gritou – Eu não vou deixa-lo!

- E eu não vou sem ela! – falou Jackie

- Jackie, vá. – eu falei e todos me olharam

- Olha aqui, você pode ser...

- Jackie, você tem a chance de viver a sua vida com Pete e eu sei que a vida de vocês dois juntos vai ser fantástica. Não dá para explicar agora, mas eu simplesmente sei. Rose quer que você seja feliz, por mais que ela vá sentir sua falta, ela quer que você vá com Pete, Jackie. Viva a sua vida! Não passe o resto dela em um apartamento esperando por Rose voltar. E Rose, o que é que você quer?

- Eu... – Rose olhou para Jackie – Eu quero ficar, mãe. Eu te amo. Mas eu preciso dele. E ele precisa de mim.

Jackie olhou para a filha tristemente, mas assentiu e a abraçou.

- Rose não vai estar segura. – Doctor falou para Jackie

- Sim, ela vai. – falei – Você não sabe o que vai acontecer, Doctor. Mas eu sei. E eu sei que eu posso proteger Rose agora, e também sei que você pode protege-la pelo resto da vida dela. Ela vai ficar bem, Jackie. Eu prometo.

Jackie abraçou a filha novamente.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Rose.

Rose deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

- E eu vou sentir a sua. – ela falou enquanto secava os olhos – Vá. E mãe... Seja feliz. Mickey, pai... Cuidem dela. E se cuidem.

Os três assentiram e se foram para sempre.

- Você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer?! – gritou o Doctor e eu não sabia se ele estava falando comigo ou com Rose – Uma vez que a fenda fechar, Rose, é isso. Você nunca mais vai vê-la. Sua própria mãe!

- Eu fiz a minha escolha há muito tempo atrás e eu nunca vou deixa-lo! – Rose falou para ele, e o alien piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo a resposta – Agora me diga o que fazer.

Ele começou a dar instruções para mim e para Rose.

Então, na hora de pregar os dispositivos na parede, eu os pedi para os colocarem mais perto das alavancas. Os dois o fizeram e eu me encolhi em um canto, torcendo para não ser atingida por um Dalek ou Cyberman.

- Você está pronta? – Doctor perguntou para Rose

- Sim. E eles também estão.

Então tudo começou: um vendaval das criaturas mais perigosas do mundo... E há uma pequena explosão e a alavanca de Rose para de funcionar... Ótimo.

- Offline. – disse a voz do computador

- Ligue! – o Doctor gritou quando o puxão começou a cessar

- Rose, você ficar onde está! – gritei e sai do lugar onde estava para ligar a alavanca dela

Consegui fazer isso e voltar para o meu lugar sem ser atacada ou acertada por um Dalek ou Cyberman – o que foi uma grande conquista, diga-se de passagem – e fiquei aliviada ao pensar no quão fácil isso foi.

- Online e travado. – disse a voz do computador

Então, depois que todos os Daleks e Cybermans tinham ido para o inferno, a fenda se fechou. E Rose caiu no chão, cansada com o esforço.

Eu e o Doctor corremos para ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

- Você é mais forte do que parece... – ela comentou enquanto aceitava a ajuda dele para se levantar

Ele a abraçou fortemente e eu sorri ao ver a cena.

- Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei... – comentei

- Fale por você. – Rose falou parecendo exausta, deitando a cabeça no ombro do Doctor

- Venham, vamos voltar para TARDIS antes que comecem a nos fazer perguntas.


End file.
